


By Any Other Name

by SRLoftis



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: 19th Century Prostitution, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Newsies Strike of 1899, content warning: abortion, content warning: allusions to child abuse, content warning: underage prostitution, content warning: vague references to rape, have it, if people are into this then I might write a sequel, so here, this is a thing I've spent a lot of time on and I don't know what to do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRLoftis/pseuds/SRLoftis
Summary: Spot Conlon wasn’t in the business of forming attachments. She should’ve looked at the floor when he turned his attention to her. It would've been better for both of them.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Her eye discourses, I will answer it

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to read all tags and content warnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so much of a meet-cute as one might expect.

She remembered the first time she saw him. She knew who he was right off, of course. She’d spent enough time in Brooklyn to recognise him. The cane, the red suspenders, that mystery key hanging round his neck. Couldn’t be anyone else. Even the slingshot tucked into his belt gave it away. But then he wasn’t exactly trying to hide himself away.

She hadn’t been expecting him to look at her with those piercing blue eyes though. She was just a whore. Sure, he was just a newsie, living day by day like her, but he was also Spot Conlon. Spot Conlon had a reputation around these parts. She was more than a bit scared of him because of that.

She should’ve looked at the floor when he turned his attention to her.

"You’re new. What’s your name?”

‘New’ wasn’t exactly the right way to put it. “Rose.” She couldn’t look down now, so she stared right back, a quirk of a smile on her face, just as her first Madam had taught her. He looked away and nodded towards her.

“Yeah, she’ll do tonight.”

Well fuck. She’d caught Spot Conlon’s eye. She wasn’t sure that was such a good thing, especially seeing as she was real good at her job, and Spot wasn’t known to spread himself around. He’d made a deal of that Portia girl leaving last week. They hadn’t expected him back, he’d kicked up such a fuss over it. But apparently he was game to pick a new girl, and Rose wasn’t so sure she was ready for it. Spot wasn’t known to do a lot of sharing either.

The Madam gave her a look, one Rose recognised all too well. _Do well tonight, or you’re out._ She couldn't afford to lose the business, and the brothel neither. Spot had been a regular of Portia’s for at least a year now, and when she’d decided she’d had enough of it all, Spot hadn’t liked it too much, no matter how sick she might’ve been.

That had Rose worried.

-

“How long you been here?” Spot piped up as he kicked his boots off and pulled his suspenders down off his shoulders.

Rose jumped a little and turned back towards him. She hadn't been expecting conversation out of him. No wonder he chose his girls so careful, and stuck to them.

She composed herself. “With Madam Florence, not too long. But I been in the business a good while.” She grinned at him, real saucy like, and made her way to him. Time to show him that good time Madam had demanded of her. “I can take _real_ good care of you though, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

She stood in front of him and gave him her _eyes_ , and he stood, face to face with her, just as she’d intended. She could make them do anything with the _eyes_. Her hands found their way to his chest and she began to unbutton his shirt real slow, bringing her lips to his neck, laying kisses on him all down his chest as she undressed him.

Before long, she was kneeling in front of him, undoing his belt. He yanked his slingshot out of her reach, before it fell from its perch, and placed it on the slowly growing pile of his clothes. She worked off his belt and his pants, spending her time getting him worked up. This was her way, and it was a special something in this business, she knew that much.

Once she got him good and excited, she worked her way back up his body and moved to pull the leather strap with the strange key over his head. He grabbed her wrists to stop her and looked her dead in the eye. She felt scared and thrilled all at once.

“That stays on, darling.” And all of a sudden, he was whipping her around by her wrists and throwing her on the bed, all the power back in his hands. It didn’t hurt, but it startled her all the same, and she gasped in shock.

“Now.” He crawled onto the bed and on top of her, cradling her neck in one hand, menacing but oh so gentle. “Rose, is it? Tell me Rose, how old are you?”

“Seventeen,” she answered, instinctual. She could pass for it.

"You’re lying,” he said, ever so nonchalant, his grip on her neck tightening a little. Not painful, but uncomfortable nonetheless. She had a feeling Madam wouldn’t care so much if this one got violent with her. “Age?”

She was afraid of him. It probably showed on her face for a split second, when he tightened his grip, but she wished it away and grinned. “Fifteen.” She’d never told anyone her real age before, even her Madams, but it seemed to please Spot.

“Good.” He loosened his hand and caressed her neck, like he’d never threatened her with violence. Maybe he hadn’t. "You like bruises, Rose?”

She gulped and steeled herself for whatever pain he was about to inflict on her. Regardless of her own preferences, and she didn't fool herself he really cared for them, Madam Florence wasn’t so keen on visible bruising. Marked the merchandise, she said.

He surprised her again, lowering his mouth to her exposed collarbone and sucking what she knew would be a hickey into her porcelain skin. She wasn’t supposed to let her clients do this either, but she could barely keep herself from trembling in fear under him, so she let it go and hoped to god she could hide it from Florence later.

As he devoted his attention to the spot, she felt his hands learning her body, feeling its curves, becoming ever so familiar. He began to untie her corset, still kissing at her neck. She stopped trying to predict him then. She had no idea what he was doing, but it was nothing she’d ever seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a piece I wrote quite some time ago, and it's sort of unfinished, but I thought I'd post what I have and then see what people think of it. It's thoroughly researched and I put a lot of time and work into it, so it would be a shame if it never saw the light of day. Would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on the story as it unfolds.
> 
> This is just a short introduction to the characters, but the chapters are longer and contain a lot more substance than this. Read on and enjoy.


	2. Entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in a little.

Spot wasn’t so scary when she saw him after sex like this. Rose lay on her stomach in the bed while Spot sat up by the open window to smoke his cigarette. He hadn't said anything yet. Maybe he was disappointed.

He offered her the cigarette and she took a good drag before handing it back to him. She wasn’t sure what he wanted. Most men usually left when they were done. She wasn’t about to kick him out, he was paying for every minute, but he wasn’t saying nothing either.

Finally, once he’d stubbed out his cigarette, he lay down beside her again and spoke.

“So you been in the business a while.” It wasn’t a question, Rose caught onto that much. She didn’t speak, just waited. “How old were you?” _When you started_ was the unspoken part of the question.

“Young,” she said. He looked at her and chuckled.

“Coy too, I see.”

“S’at a problem?” she asked with a smirk, though she needed a real answer, true enough.

“Don’t have to be.” It was a warning, she realised. She’d have to be careful around this one. “There’s something about you though. Can’t put my finger on it, but there’s something. You seen a lot, I can tell that much, but you still got a youth about you.”

She bit her lip. It was one of her moves. “Sounds like something we got in common then.”

He pursed his lips and gave her a head nod. "You smart, too.”

“You surprised?”

He looked her right in the eye and smirked. It made her dizzy for half a second. She didn't like that so much. Not good for business to be getting butterflies at every guy who gave her eyes.

“Sure I’m surprised. Never met no smart working girl before, but you got that spark in your eye.” There was more about her; her calm in the face of Spot Conlon. Her control of the situation, in spite of her obvious fear.

“Ain't a normal working girl I guess,” she said, shrugging.

He grinned. That was it, that attitude. It stunned him. “Sure ain't.”

-

Spot didn't need no newsboys telling him what to do, even if it was his own Brooklyn boys. He wasn’t about to take no orders from his subordinates. He’d go see his whore if he wanted. He’d do whatever he pleased. He was Spot Conlon, Brooklyn Distribution. Head Goddamn Newsboy. Let any one of them try to disagree with him, he’d soak them.

He’d told himself he wasn’t going to see the girl no more. She was too smart to be his regular. He needed someone stupid as Portia, someone that wouldn’t get in his way. But maybe he’d given her too much credit. Might as well see where it went with the broad. She sure was good to him, there was no arguing that. He wouldn't've stayed all night otherwise.

When he walked in the room, he knew he’d made a mistake. She was gorgeous as ever, but he hadn’t been expecting anything less. The real problem was those eyes of hers. They took everything in, and they looked right through him. They looked _at_ him too, and that might’ve scared him more. Couldn't leave now though, he was hooked on those eyes. Something about her, it drew him in. He all but forgot himself right there in her room. Never mind staying away, he had to be right where he could see her eyes, and they could see him.

-

She smoked a cigarette as she lay there on the bed with him. He seemed so relaxed after they were finished, just like last night.

“So you came back real quick,” she said, raising her eyebrows at him and smirking.

He just smirked back and her stomach did that butterflies thing again. “I was in the neighbourhood, don’t get no ideas about yourself.” He hadn't been in the neighbourhood.

“So Mr. Conlon,” she said with a smile. “What brings you all the way down to Manhattan for your fix anyhow?”

“Spot is just fine,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “And that ain't your business.”

So what else did he want to talk about then? “Sorry, just making conversation.” She kept her tone light. Didn't want to make him mad. She hadn't seen him mad yet, but she didn't care to. She’d heard enough to know it wouldn’t be good if she got him mad.

“Alright, you wanna have a conversation? Tell me 'bout yourself.”

She outright laughed, but she wasn’t going to look him in the eye while she did. Might make him think she was trying to make fun of him. “There’s nothing to tell about me, believe me.”

“I don’t. So go ahead.”

Well, he was paying for it, she had to tell him something. It wasn’t about to be the truth though. “Me ma and pa died a couple years ago. I been out on the street ever since, making my own way. I been a working girl for about a year and a half now.” It sounded true enough. “Before that, I just used to run errands for folks, try and drum up business by being cute.” She smiled at him like she was remembering back to those times, though they were fake memories.

There was a glint in Spot’s eye, but all he said was, “Good for you, making your own way. It’s an honest living, I’ll give you that.”

“Well, you’d know, ey?” They grinned at each other.

He finished his own cig and stubbed it out on her ashtray by the bed. “I gotta go dollface. Seeya soon.” He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which startled her, before putting his clothes back on and walking out the door.

-

“Hey Jack, before you go, can I ask you something real quick?” She was laying on her back, the sheet draped over her body for modesty. Her and Jack had been laying there in silence for a couple minutes.

“Sure Rose. Don’t have a lotta time though. What’s up?”

“What do you know about Spot Conlon?” She was having her usual cigarette, something she did when she was comfortable with her customer, and Jack definitely fell into that category.

Jack’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Spot? You been seeing him?”

Rose shrugged. She wasn’t supposed to talk about seeing Spot, so she didn’t say nothing.

“What are you asking me for? Didn't you know Spot when you was back in Brooklyn? I’d’a thought he knew all the Brooklyn street kids.” Jack sat up and started putting his clothes on.

“Naw, we never met.” She wasn’t gonna tell him why neither.

“Sometimes I wonder about you Rose. You’re a real mystery.” And that was just how she liked it.

She gave him a smile. “Come on Jack, you known me for a year now, you don’t trust me?”

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. “All I know is that Spot Conlon looks after his street kids in Brooklyn. If you been where you say you been the last couple years, you’d know Spot Conlon.” He resumed putting his shoes on.

“I thought Conlon was supposed to be some scary scab soaker. And besides, ain't he only been leader a few weeks or so?” He’d told her that himself. This conversation was only confusing her more.

“That’s true enough. But he been round Brooklyn for a long time. How else you think he’s their leader at his age?”

Rose laughed. “Spot couldn't be more than a year or two younger than you, Kelly.”

“That’s true, but I ain't got Spot Conlon’s reputation, does I?” He grinned at her. “Sorry Rose, I gotta run. Seeya next week?”

She just smiled back. “Sure.”

He turned back to her from the door. “Oh and Rose? Don’t believe all the scary stories you hear about Spot. He ain't all bad.”


	3. She speaks, yet she says nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking means more lying.

She was used to his routine now. He’d come over, real late usually, after all his newsies were in bed, and they’d do the deed, have a smoke, and chat. He was around a lot, at least once a week, more if he could spare the change. But it wasn’t much more than he’d seen Portia, so she didn't expect nothing. It’d been a couple months of the same now.

“Hey, Spot?” They were having their cigs real quiet tonight. He seemed deep in his thoughts, but she wasn’t sure what for.

“Mm?” He didn't look away from the window he was staring out.

"You ever imagine what it’d be like to be one of them rich folk? Live on fifth avenue or something?” This wasn’t something she ever expected to discuss with Spot, but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about that question tonight.

“Sure I do. Don’t everyone?” He looked at her then, curious.

“I guess. You ever have money? Before you was on the street?”

He gave her a smirk. Her stomach did its normal butterflies routine. “Not a penny. Besides, been on the street since before I can remember basically. You?” He took another drag of his cig and blew the smoke out the window.

“Naw. My folks was poor too. Dirt poor. Starved to death trying to feed me, I reckon.” The biggest lie she’d told him so far. She saw that odd spark in his eye he got sometimes, but she left it alone.

“With that face, I can see why anyone’d wanna starve for you Rosie.” He gave her a grin and finished his cigarette. He was giving her nicknames now apparently.

-

He was wasting all his money on this damn whore. She was cute, sure, but she was funny too, and smart and interesting. She was also the girl of choice for many of the Manhattan newsies, which made her dangerous enough. She could go blabbing about their talks to Jacky-boy or one of his guys. Not that Spot could fault them for it. He could see the appeal of her. Else why’d he still be seeing her?

If he could just keep his own damn mouth closed when he was with her, maybe it wouldn’t be so much of a problem. But those damn eyes of hers, they got him every time.

“Hey Rosie, d’you hear about what the Manhattan newsies is planning?” He was laying next to her, one arm slung around her shoulders while he smoked his cig. He wanted to kick himself every time he called her that damn nickname, but he couldn't help himself, she was too goddamn cute.

“Naw, what’s going on?” She just laid there next to him, smoking her cigarette real quiet like. He hated himself for how cute he thought it was.

“Pulitzer and Hearst and all them big shots got together and decided to screw their newsies. Jacked up the price of the papes, ten cents a hundred.” He figured she wouldn’t know nothing about that, because they didn't put news like that in the papes or nothing.

“Ten cents a hundred? Can you afford that?”

“Not really. Not for long anyways. That’s why Jacky-boy’s newsies talking about going on strike.” He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke towards the ceiling.

“Strike? You don’t have a union though, right?” Damn this girl was smart.

“That’s right, darling. No union. Not sure what his plans is, but he got himself in deep this time I reckon.” She stubbed out her cig and rolled into him so her head was laying on his bare chest.

“That can’t be good.”

“No, it ain't.” They lay there in silence for a few minutes, Spot not wanting to leave just yet. He hated himself for that too and wished he had the strength to get up and leave her the moment they were finished with the business of why he was here in the first place.

“Tell me more about your time on the streets. So your folks died just a few years ago?” He couldn't leave yet, so he figured he’d try and get more information out of her. Maybe even something she wasn’t lying about this time.

“Yeah, was the chill that took them both, few winters ago.” She was lying again, he’d have to fix that. “And I was on my own after that. Didn't wanna go to no orphanage, so I just took to the streets.” It wasn’t true, none of it.

After a couple minutes more of silence, he said, “Hey Rosie, you ever see any of the other newsies?”

“Nah.” A lie he could catch her out on. Good.

“That’s a lie. I know you been seeing them. Racetrack told me he comes in here, and some of Jack’s other boys too.”

She was quiet for a minute. “It’s hard times, Spot, we ain't doing so good, with the bad headlines and the jack up. A lot of the boys can’t come in so often. We gotta take what we can get.”

“Well, I can’t blame them for wanting you,” he said, putting his arms around her. “You got spirit, I’ll give you that. But no more lying, alright?”

“Yeah, okay, no more lying Spot.” Sounded like he’d effectively scared her off it, at least for now. And now he really had to go.

“I’ll be back soon,” he said to her, once he’d got his clothes back on. Wasn’t like he could stay away from her if he tried. He had tried, but it wasn’t working too well. ”Seeya, dollface.” And he got up and walked out of there, leaving his change on her table as usual.

-

Rose began to unlace her corset the moment Spot appeared in her doorway. It was midday and he had afternoon papes to sell. She knew he’d want a quick lay this time, and he usually liked her ready for him on those days.

He held his hand out and waved her off it. She’d learned in the past several weeks not to presume she knew what he wanted. She could never pin him down on it.

“I need to talk.”

He needed to talk? She’d never had a client just wanting to talk before. Spot sure was special.

“Sure Spot.”

He collapsed on the bed and kicked his shoes off. “Come here.” He stretched his arm towards her and beckoned her to him. She pretended to know what he wanted, crawling on the bed next to him and nuzzling into his neck, kissing his chest. He pulled away so she couldn’t reach him with her mouth, but kept her in the circle of his arms. She was out of her depth on this one.

“Rose.” He raised his free hand to his forehead and massaged it in distress.

“Spot?” She tried to sound coy, but she was so curious what he was doing, she couldn’t even make herself believe it.

He turned back to her and looked into her eyes, so they were lying on their sides next to each other. They hadn’t locked eyes like that since the first night he’d come. They’d been avoiding it.

“I need your advice.”

“My…” She was at a loss. Spot often talked to her, sometimes before, but often he’d stay for hours after and ask her questions. He’d never done nothing like this before. “Spot, what’s going on?”

“Jack and his boys came to see me about the strike today.”

“You gonna join him?”

Spot sighed and lifted his hand to her face, running his fingers across her cheek. “Didn't I say I needed your advice?”

“Spot, I don’t know nothing about some strike, except what you told me yesterday.” What did she know about selling papes? That was his expertise.

“What do you think of Jack?”

“Jack Kelly?” She feigned innocence on that front. She didn't think Spot would like it much that she was seeing Jack too, but he’d been a regular of hers a long time, long before she’d ever worked for Florence, and she couldn't afford to give him up just to keep Spot happy.

“Rose, it’s alright, I ain't gonna hurt you. I know you been with Jack these past few weeks. Jack up’s been hard on all of us, I can’t come by so often these days. Don’t have the time, neither.”

"You don’t like me as much as Portia.” It wasn’t a question, but anything to steer the conversation away from the strike. She didn’t know nothing about it, and she didn’t wanna know.

Spot gave her a guilty grin. “I like you a great deal more, Rosie.” He’d taken to calling her that more often these days. “That’s why I gotta keep away a bit more. Too risky otherwise, with you trying to charm me the way you do. You’d suck me dry if I let you.” He smirked at her. It still sent her reeling when he did that. She hated it.

“You sure you don’t want a quick lay with me this afternoon, Spot?” She grinned at him and ran her fingers across his chest lightly, the way she knew he liked.

“Don’t avoid my question, Rosie. I asked you about Jack.”

Rose shrugged best she could. “Seems nice enough. Don’t know him all too well.”

Spot’s brow furrowed and he frowned deeply at her. “Rosie, you’re lying to me. I thought we talked about your habit of lying.”

She flinched away from him, but he sighed and rolled onto his back. “All you do is lie to me, Rose. I know all those stories you tell me ain't real, you know. I ain't a idiot.”

“Course not, Spot.” That was all she had. What else was she supposed to say to the guy?

“Ugh!” he cried in frustration, sitting up real quick. She flinched again. He’d never hurt her, not really, but she never stopped being afraid he might one of these days.

He looked over to her and frowned again. "You’re still scared of me, even now.”

She laughed it off, though it was true, of course. “Everyone’s a little scared of you Spot.”

“Not you. You’re not supposed to be.” He laid down again and pulled her into his arms. This scared her more than anything else could’ve. She felt he had the power to crush her in the circle of his arms like that.

“Tell me something true Rosie. Anything, just so long as it’s true.”

He’d know if it weren’t. “You got all the power, you know.” She skimmed her fingers across his chest again, and he closed his eyes and exhaled. “Whatever you decide, they’ll follow you. All of them, all the Newsies all over New York.” That was true enough, but he already knew that, so she weren’t so sure he’d count it as true.

“Did Jack tell you to say that to me?” He didn’t sound so menacing really, but it didn’t stop her from cowering away from him a little. He didn’t loosen his grip.

“Nuh uh Spot, haven’t seen Jack in about a week, way before the strike ever started.” This was true enough.

“Yeah, he got his eye on some respectable girl, I hear. Probably trying to keep himself on the straight and narrow. Good luck to him, I say.” He scoffed into her hair.

“It’s true though, you know. What I said.”

“I know it’s true, Rosie.” He let her loose and rolled back onto his back. She inched away from him a bit, subtle as she could manage. “But I want you to tell me something true about you. I know about myself.”

What could she tell him that wouldn’t do too much damage? Something true that he’d never believe, and he’d never tell no one, for fear of getting laughed at. “My pa was rich, you know?”

He propped himself up on an elbow, that trademark smirk on his face. “Rich, ey? I don’t believe you.”

She smiled. It was the first time she’d ever really felt comfortable around Spot. “S’true actually. Rich as the mayor, you know. Richer maybe.”

“Come on Rosie, how d’you find your way to this place with a rich pa like that?” He raised an eyebrow at her. He still didn't believe her.

She shrugged and looked away from him. “He died when I was little.” No big deal. Lots of kids’ dads died. “Don’t even remember him really.”

Spot’s fingers curled under her chin and he directed her head to look back at him. “I’m sorry Rosie. Must’ve been hard, ey?”

“Naw, like I said, don’t even remember the guy. Me ma never cared much about me anyhow, but when she died, her new husband got all the money and kicked me out on the street. I didn’t mind so much though. Didn't wanna stay with that bastard, did I?”

“How old were you?”

She didn’t want to answer that one, so much. It’d give away too much. And while he wasn’t exactly just any customer, she wasn’t supposed to get personal. “Don’t matter now, do it?” She smiled at him and sat up. “Now, you wanted my advice?”

He grinned at her. “Sure. You gonna give it to me now?”

“I think you and your boys should join the strike. Jack’s smart, he knows what he’s doing, right? And you can’t afford the jack up neither. Your boys even less.”

“Oh, you telling me what to do now?” He looked kinda angry.

“No Spot, Jesus. Just giving you advice, like you asked.” Boy, he was moody.

“Yeah, well.” He took her hand in his and fiddled with her fingers. “D’you read Rosie?”

Course she did, who’d he think she was? “Told you my pa was rich, didn't I? Course I read. Pick up me pape from that little newsie on the corner every day.” She was a good reader too. Unlike most of the other girls, and most of the newsies she knew, she could read all those fancy novels that rich girls spent their time on. She might not’ve been in school no more, but she kept up her learning best she could. She weren’t gonna be no whore her whole life.

“So you know no one’s reporting on the strike so far. They don’t have it in them, those Manhattan newsies. They’se not ready for it.”

“I known Jack a while.” She stopped, waiting for him to get angry, but he just listened. “He’s determined. If anybody can lead a strike, it’s Jack. But he’d need your help, Spot.”

“Yeah, I know he would.”

“Am I done now? Giving advice that is?” Rose said with a hint of a smile.

Spot just smirked at her. “Sure, dollface. You wanna tell me more about that rich pa of yours instead?”

“Nuh,” she answered with a full blown grin.

He scowled at her. “Well you’re gonna. Go ahead.” He pulled her down so she was lying next to him again and he was hovering over her. She’d forgotten to be scared for a minute there.

“There’s really nothing to tell, you know. Like I said, he died when I was real young. Not even four.”

“And your ma? When did she die?”

He was determined to get the information out of her, that was for sure. “I dunno, few years later. I don’t remember much of my life back then anyhow. Just like any other kid on the street, it’s a miracle I didn't starve before now.”

“Rosie, you is a right mystery to me, you know that?” He reached down and ran his fingers through her curls, a rare show of affection from him. “Won’t even tell me where you really came from.”

“I told you the other day I always been right here in New York.” It was a lie, but she hoped she could make him believe it.

"You’re lying, I know you’re lying, I just don’t know why.”

She knew why though, and whatever he thought, it was as good a reason as anyone ever had to lie. “Please don’t ask me again Spot.”

He surprised her by nodding his head and giving a shrug. “Alright Rosie. Just wish you’d trust me s’all.”

“You want me to trust you?” It was a genuine question, but she weren’t expecting no genuine answer in return.

“I wish you would Rose. I come see you for a reason, you know.” She didn't know, so it sure was interesting to hear him say so.

“And why’s that then? Why do you come to see me, Spot? There’s gotta be girls closer to home, right? Probably cheaper too.” Where was the use in coming all the way down here to Manhattan just to see a girl? There was a bunch of houses just like this one in Brooklyn. Rose knew from experience. Spot had never been around them when she’d been there. Always he came all the way over to Manhattan for his girls. And Rose wanted to know why.

“S’none of your business Rosie.” He was still propped up on an elbow next to her, but he wasn’t looking at her now.

“But you expect me to trust you?” She wasn’t brave enough to look him in the eye as she said it, but at least she had the guts to say it out loud.

Spot just sighed and looked into her eyes, despite their mutual reluctance. “Rose, how come you always scared of me at the wrong times?”

She laughed at that, and he smiled back at her, which she thought was a good sign. Maybe she didn't need to be so scared after all. On guard maybe.

Right then, he did the most surprising thing he’d done yet. He leaned down and kissed her, right on the mouth, soft and sweet and not like Spot at all. “Can I tell you a secret, Rosie?”

She nodded. “Anything.”

“You won’t tell nobody?”

She smiled again and shook her head. “Naw, you know me, I don’t tell nobody about us at all. And I gots a lot of people asking, by the way.”

He smirked at that. “Can’t blame them, can I?” He collapsed onto his back and she turned herself over so she was leaning on his chest, looking at him. “Alright, here’s the secret.” She moved a little closer to him, like she was leaning in to hear it.

He sighed and said, “I’m scared Rosie. I don’t wanna strike, I don’t wanna have to worry about a bed to sleep in and food to eat. And I don’t wanna miss out on you, you know.” She didn’t believe him for a second, but he looked dead serious.

“Spot, you ain't scared of nothing.” She ran a hand through his hair. It was soft, which surprised her for some reason.

“I’m scared of this. That’s why I told Jacky-boy I had to see if he and his boys was serious and all. Because I’m hoping he’ll give it up before I have to rouse my newsies to the cause.”

“But Spot, you don’t wanna pay an extra ten cents a hundred, do you?” She was giving away how much she really cared about the strike, and she didn’t appreciate having to talk to him about the whole deal.

“Course not,” he said. “But it’s gotta be easier than going without anything for who knows how long. Pulitzer’s a proud man, you know. He ain't gonna give in real easy.”

“That’s why you gotta join now Spot.”

The corner of his lip twitched up in a half smile. “Now look who’s real forthcoming with the advice she didn't wanna give none of earlier.”

Rose lay her chin down on her hands, splayed across his chest. “Spot, you gotta make up your mind you know. You want me to be scared or not?”

He wrapped his arms around her and in one swift move, he’d spun them around so he was on top of her now. These were the times he most scared her. Evidently, he could see this in her eyes right then. “So you’re just scared I might hurt you. Like I might hit you or something?”

She looked into his frightening blue eyes and didn’t answer. That was exactly what she was afraid of.

“I ain't gonna hurt you,” he whispered, and it was almost sweet. He leaned down to kiss her again, and it was soft, but it was something else too. Passion maybe.

Rose wasn’t supposed to kiss her clients on the mouth, it was a personal rule she’d had for a long time, but it was Florence’s house rule too. But instead of ending the kiss with Spot, she found her hands going around his neck, pulling him into her, kissing him back just the way he was kissing her. She’d never had no kiss like this before. It was the most vulnerable Spot had ever been with her, she knew that much.

When he finally pulled away, still not going to take any of his clothes off, or hers, he looked sad. She ran her hand across his cheek.

“You alright Spot?”

He gave her one last peck and pulled away, sitting up and turning away so she couldn’t see his face so well. “Yeah dollface, I’m alright.” That was something she’d noticed recently. He’d started calling her dollface when things started getting too personal.

She sat up too, pressing her breasts against his back and wrapping one arm around his middle. "You don’t look it.” She was probably pushing her luck with him at this point, but he was starting to trust her. And that seemed important to him for some reason.

“S’cause I know you’re right, you little…” He trailed off, probably not wanting to speak ill of a lady, even one of the night. “I know I gotta get me and my boys in on that strike, but I sure as hell don’t want to.”

She held him against her in what could’ve been some kinda hug. “Can I ask you something?”

He turned his head to the side so he could see her face. “Mm?”

“Why me?”

He smirked at that. “I been waiting for that question.”

"You got an answer for me?” She was being cheeky now, and she marvelled at herself after how scared she’d been earlier.

“You didn't look away. You stared me right in the eye, and I dunno a lot of people willing to do that, you know.” He looked into her eyes again. “All them other girls couldn’t keep their eyes off their shoes, but you looked right back at me. No wonder Jacky-boy likes you too.”

Rose blushed, not something she was privy to under normal circumstances, but on seeing the red flush in her cheeks, Spot raised his hand and brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Never seen you blush before, Rosie.”

“Hot in here,” she said with a grin. He smirked at her, and she got them stupid butterflies in her stomach again.

"You’re cute when you blush, by the way.” He winked at her and leaned in for another kiss. She didn't like the anticipation she felt waiting for it.

After he pulled away, he started pulling his boots back on. "You gotta go?” Rose heard herself say, but she hadn’t meant for the longing in her voice to be there. It’d been a weird afternoon all around.

“Sorry sweetface, I gotta get going, got papes to sell.” He didn't look up at her as he said it.

"You gonna come back later this week? For a real visit?” She hated how much she could feel her body wanting him.

“I’m paying for this one, ain't I?” he said. “I ain't made of money, Rosie.” They both stood and she walked over to him, placing her hands on his chest, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"You just gonna come by and pay me for advice from now on then?”

He smirked. “Nuh uh. I’ll be back in a few days, darling.” He leaned down to give her one last peck on the lips and then turned to leave, depositing his money on her side table on his way out.

-

“Jack Kelly for you Rose,” Katherine said from the door. She was surprised, after what Spot had said about that respectable girl of his.

He came through the door with his cowboy hat in his hands, looking different than usual. “Rose. I just need to chat to you for a minute, is that alright?”

What was with today? She stood in confusion and nodded at him. “Sure Jack, what is it?”

“Did Spot come to see you?”

Her whole body tensed up. More about the strike, it looked like. “Jack, I can’t tell you that.”

“I just need to know if he said anything, about what he was thinking at all. You know, about the strike.”

“Jack, I can’t. You know I don’t talk about my time with Spot, not to nobody.”

He sighed. “Could you say something to him for me? When you see him next? Tell him you think he oughta join, maybe?”

“He ain't gonna listen to his whore, Jack.” She didn’t like using that word for herself, but it drove her point home, and of course she was lying. But Jack didn’t know that; Spot would’ve known though.

“Eh, you’re probably right. But wouldn’t hurt saying something, right?”

“I dunno, I don’t feel real good about it.” And she didn’t, even though she’d already told Spot he should go ahead and join Jack’s cause. But she weren’t about to tell Jack any of that.

“Just... tell him your opinion. I know you think it’s a good idea Rose, I can see it on your face.” Damn all these smart newsboys.

“I’ll see Jack. I dunno. Maybe if it comes up.” She wished she could just say she’d already told Spot as much, so Jack would leave, but she couldn’t do that. Spot trusted her, and while he’d said he wouldn’t hurt her, he also wasn’t anticipating her telling Jack anything about him. So she wouldn’t.

“Thanks darling.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and took his leave. Two visits and no sex. Slow work day.


	4. What shall I swear by?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He softens, she pushes too far.

Spot was killing himself trying to scrounge up the dollars to go see his girl. He thought of her that way now, even though he knew it was stupid. She was the definition of everyone and anyone’s girl. But the way she looked at him, he knew it weren’t just himself feeling that goddamn chemistry between them all the time.

One of his boys walked in on him rummaging through his stash.

“Hey Spot, what you need to dip into your savings for?”

Spot just groaned in frustration and hit the poll on the bunk above him. “Dammit Lynch, it ain't your business, alright?”

Lynch took a step back from him and put his hands out in front of him. “Sorry Spot, just wondering if I can help you maybe.”

“Can’t take no money from you for this, Lynch.” He sighed and sat on his bunk. “I need to talk to that girl I see downtown, you know, Rose. But I just saw her yesterday and I don’t have the money for it again today.”

“Spot, you need to stop seeing the girl. She got you wrapped round her little finger.”

It was true enough. “Ain't none of your business, didn't I already say that?”

“I just don’t see what’s so special about the girl. Ain't she just a whore?” Lynch took a couple steps towards him, not wanting to get too close.

“She ain't. That’s the problem.”

-

There was a note on her pillow when she got back after a late lunch with the girls. Only one person she knew who’d leave her a note.

_Rosie,_

_I’m asking a lot, I know, but I’d like to see you tomorrow. I know you got the morning off, would you meet me your side of the bridge around 10?_

_If you’re not there, that’s okay, but I’d like to see you._

_S. C._

She didn’t have to wonder who S. C. was. She was surprised though, at his general good spelling and grammar. She hadn’t expected it of him.

She just had to decide if she wanted to go. Except she already knew she would.

-

It was hot out already, and Rose wasn’t accustomed to wearing so much clothes in the heat. She had to keep herself covered when she went out though, it was only proper. She felt like a fool, standing on the corner waiting for Spot to come by on her day off. She was wasting her precious free time on one of her clients, and she weren’t sure just yet if she wanted to be here.

She saw him from a ways off, and stood awkwardly waiting for him to make it across the bridge. He was hard to miss, with his cane and his newsies cap and all. But finally he sauntered up to her and stopped. It felt oddly normal to her, and she didn't like it much. She’d prepared to feel scared, nervous, even a bit irritated maybe, but not normal. And definitely not excited. But she felt them stupid butterflies again when he came to a stop in front of her.

“Rose. You’re here.”

"You asked, didn't you?”

He smirked and nodded. “I did. That’s why I didn't know to expect you. I ain't in the habit of asking for what I want, usually.”

“So what you need anyhow?”

His grin faded a little. “I wanted to talk to you some more, actually. But uh, with the jack up and all, I couldn't really come by to see you while you’re working.” He looked away and over the bridge. She’d never seen him avoid an eye before, but she thought maybe this was what it looked like when he did. “So if you wanna… you know, if you wanna go, you can.”

What did this strange, scary newsboy want with her anyway? She couldn't put her finger on it.

“Wanna go for a walk?” she asked hopefully, because she wanted to find out what was so important for him to talk about with her. That’s what she told herself, at least.

He seemed to perk up at that and looked back toward her. “Yeah, sure, sounds good. Gotta be down at the Manhattan distribution centre by afternoon edition though.”

She nodded. “‘Kay.” They started their way into Manhattan, making their way through the lower west side.

They were silent for a few minutes, till Rose said, “So you wanted to talk about something?”

Spot cleared his throat and looked over at her as they walked. “Uh, I think you’re right about Jack and his newsies.”

Rose grinned. “We both knew I was right about that two days ago, Spot.”

He looked uncomfortable with the idea that she knew his weaknesses. Apparently mid morning in broad daylight in the middle of New York City felt a bit different than being locked up in her private room at the house.

“I ain't gonna tell nobody Spot.” He didn’t say nothing. Didn’t look like he trusted her neither. “Jack came by actually. The same day.” That got his attention. He looked sharply at her. “And I didn’t tell him nothing, okay?”

Spot sighed in relief. “Good. You’d be in trouble otherwise, you know.”

“I already done what he asked, anyhow.” This made Spot look worried again, but she just raised an eyebrow at him. “Told you to join him.”

Spot pursed his lips. “Right. Yeah, we’se been thinking about that in Brooklyn the last couple days. That’s why I’m here.”

“To see me?” she said in confusion.

“In Manhattan,” he said, punctuating with another smirk.

“Right.” She was probably blushing again, she figured, because she’d assumed he needed advice again or something.

He took her hand and pulled her to a stop beside him on the sidewalk. A few passersby glared at them as they walked around the couple. “Hey, I’m here though, right? To see you. I’m standing here right in front of you.”

“You was in the neighbourhood,” she replied. She didn’t like the butterflies in her stomach when he said it.

He raised his eyebrows and looked straight into her matching blue eyes. "You know when I wasn’t in the neighbourhood?” He smirked.

She didn't wanna give him the satisfaction, but she was curious. “When?”

“Yesterday. When I left that note for you.”

“Oh.” That made her feel a bit better. _More special_ , her mind whispered to her. She told it to shut up. And she told the butterflies to give it a rest already. This was Spot Conlon. Nothing going on here, move along.

“The reason I wanted to see you today actually is… well, because you make me less nervous.”

She raised her eyebrows at him and pursed her lips in question as they continued walking. “I make Spot Conlon less nervous?” She right out laughed at him. It was a risk, but she had a feeling it might be okay in this situation. “Didn't know Spot Conlon _got_ nervous, to be perfectly frank with you.”

His eyes widened a bit, and he smiled, but it wasn’t the famous smirk she was used to. "You’re teasing me.”

She laughed again. “I wouldn’t dare.” He just shook his head in amazement at her.

“Two days ago, you was scared stiff every time I so much as flinched. You’re something Rosie.” He was calling her Rosie, so it must’ve been fine.

“Bit different now though. You’re not so scary in the light of day.” She shrugged and gave him a half smile. He smirked again, and she could see he was up to something, that the gears was whirring in his mind.

“Careful darling, you’ll wanna watch yourself. I ain't in the habit of being teased. Can’t say I like it much.” He was still smiling, so she knew she weren’t in no trouble. He nudged her with his shoulder. “See, this is what I’m talking about, Rosie. You got me at ease, and to think I’se headed for a soaking in a couple of hours.”

“A soaking??” She stopped in her tracks and looked at him in alarm. “Who’s soaking you?”

He outright laughed at her. “I’m doing the soaking, dollface. You don’t gotta worry your pretty self over me.” He smirked again. “Nice to know you care though.”

They walked in silence a few blocks. “Spot? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Did you ever take walks with Portia?”

He smirked. Should’ve seen that one coming. “Since you’re asking so nicely.” He paused and smiled to himself. “Nah. Portia was kinda boring to be honest with you.”

“Why’d you keep seeing her?”

He gave her a sidelong glance. “Someone’s got a lotta questions today, ey?” He shrugged and answered her anyways. “I saw her exactly because she was so boring. I didn't wanna form no attachments to a working girl, if you knows what I’m saying.”

“So why the walk with me?” She was starting to get to the heart of Spot now, and she wasn’t about to quit while she was ahead.

“‘Cause I like you, Rosie. Lot more than I should, too.” She couldn't figure that one out so good. What did he see in her? She was just another common whore.

“So what’s so special about this whore over the others then?”

He laughed at that. “My Brooklyn boys said the same thing to me yesterday. And that’s it, right there. You remind me of my newsies. But you’se a girl, and I never seen that before.”

“You don’t have no girl newsies?” She found this curious. Most areas had at least a few of them.

“Naw, not since I’se king of Brooklyn at least.”

“How’s that work, anyhow?” She was pushing it with him, but he seemed up to answering her questions this morning, so she’d keep pushing till he stopped her. Or till he pushed back; whichever came first.

“Don’t know if you wanna know, Rosie.”

“Aw, come on Spot, tell me.” She grinned at him to show him she wasn’t afraid of his answer. Maybe she should’ve been, but wasn’t he the one always telling her not to be afraid of him no more?

“Usually gotta kill someone for it.”

Her brow furrowed in thought. "You kill someone for it?”

He gave her half a smile. “You’se a clever girl. Picked up on it, did you?”

She grinned. “That you said usually? Yeah, course I did.”

“Well nah, I didn’t. He was already dead by the time I got to him. I was gonna do it, though. Don’t doubt me on that.”

She didn't, not for a second. “How comes everyone thinks you’re so scary?”

He frowned at her. "You don’t think I’m scary no more?” He didn't seem to like that too much.

"You told me not to be scared. Thought I was following your orders.” He was giving her a good case of whiplash, he was.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna be scary.”

"You’re still scary. Just wondering why everyone thinks so.”

“Why d’you think so?”

She thought about that for a minute. "You’re tough. Anybody that looks at you can see you been on the streets a real long time.”

“You too. I know you trying to hide it from me, but I can tell Rosie.”

She ignored him. “And you try to be mysterious.”

“Don’t it work?”

She laughed. “Not on me. Not anymore.”

He laughed too. “Suppose that’s my fault, ey?” She smiled.

They walked in silence for a bit longer, before Rose said, “I just don’t get it Spot. You could have whatever girl you wanted. But you come all the way to Manhattan, just to see me a couple times a week. You could probably find girls for cheaper too. Maybe free.”

He smirked. “Yeah, but if I ain't paying them, they don’t have to keep their mouths shut so tight, do they?”

Rose shrugged. “How d’you know I keep my mouth shut so tight anyhow? You trust me too much.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Do you?”

“Keep my mouth shut?” He nodded at her. “God Spot, course I do. I’m too scared not to.”

He laughed. “So why do I gotta worry about you blabbing my business then?”

She shrugged. “I’m just saying maybe you should be more careful. You don’t know me from a bag of rice.”

He looked like he was deep in thought for a sec. “Pretty sure you ain't a bag of rice Rose.”

She just rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean.”

“I tells you why I trust you.” She stopped walking and looked at him and he stopped next to her. “I trust you ‘cause you got these honest eyes. Even though all you do is lie to me. Some days I feel like every word out of your mouth is a lie.”

She laughed. “You ain't wrong.”

“Yeah, so I gotta look you in the eye, and I gotta see there if you gonna keep my secrets or go blabbing them on street corners like a newsie.” He was looking her right in the eye just then, as he was talking, and she didn't like it much.

She looked at the concrete, trying to get away from that stare. He didn't look away from her. “Spot, how am I supposed to trust you then? ‘Cause I don’t have no special looking in your eyes trick to tell if you’re lying or not.”

When she looked up to see his reaction to her question, she saw how confused he looked. “Why would I lie to you Rosie? That don’t make no sense.”

She raised her eyebrows. "You’re right. I ain't nothing, I’m just a whore. What do I matter anyhow?”

He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. “That actually ain't what I meant.”

She shrugged. “That’s what you should’ve meant.”

He chuckled. "You’re a real question mark Rose.”

“I ain't even sure what that means, Spot.”

“Well, I’ll tell you,” he said, continuing their walk. “One second you’re scared stiff I’m gonna hurt you or something, the next you’re making a joke of me. On one hand, you get this snooty look on your face anytime I so much as hint at insulting you, and then you turn around and call yourself a whore and say you ain’t important to nobody. Sometimes all you do is lie, and then there’s times like just now when you’re dead honest and you give me whiplash.”

"You’re one to talk about whiplash!” she said, stopping again. “Most days I can’t figure out if you want me to be scared of you or not! You’re always changing your mind about that. And I think you trust me, and then you stop telling me what’s going on. But you want me to trust you, but I’m also supposed to be scared of you? And you say you ain't gonna hurt me, and then you go ahead and make threats, telling me I’d’ve been in trouble if I’d’ve told Jack a word.”

They’d stopped on a corner across from the Manhattan boys Lodging House to yell at each other. Racetrack and a couple of the younger newsies was standing there watching them.

“Ey you two, you’re causing a scene,” Racetrack called to them as he crossed the street. Once he was in front of them, he leaned in and said a bit quieter, “Maybe youse should just keep yourselves locked up in her room at the house, seeing you can’t be peaceful on the street.”

Spot gave him a light punch in the arm for his words, and the two boys spit in their hands before shaking. Rose screwed her face up in disgust. Spot caught the look and snorted in amusement, but it was gone before Racetrack got a glimpse.

“Rose!” he exclaimed in greeting to her, before leaning in and planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Spot pursed his lips and didn't seem to like that so much. Rose grinned at him over Racetrack’s shoulder.

He rolled his eyes at her when Racetrack pulled away. “Look who’s all hoity toity when she ain't alone with Spot Conlon no more.”

She just raised her eyebrows at him. “How you doing Racetrack?”

“Eh, you know how a strike can be. Down on my luck at the track too.” He pulled a cig from his pocket and lit up. “Got any hot tips for me?”

Rose shrugged. “Nah, not today. Sorry Race.” She took the cigarette from him and had a few puffs before handing it back.

“So what you’se two arguing over anyhow?” He put a hand on Rose’s shoulder. "You got guts to get in an argument with this one,” he said, planting his other hand on Spot’s shoulder. Spot shook it off. He lit his own cig.

“None of your business, Race.”

“Really? ‘Cause the whole street could hear the two of you, you know.”

Rose laughed. Spot just stood there and smoked his cigarette. “Hey,” she said. “If the King of Brooklyn don’t want you to know, it ain't my place to say.” And she smirked at Spot. “Anyways, good to see you boys, but I gotta get back to the house.”

“I’ll walk you,” Spot volunteered, and Rose just rolled her eyes.

“Fine.”

“Seeya around Rose,” Racetrack said. “You too, Conlon.”

“Eh,” was all Spot said in response, and Rose smiled at Race and waved as they walked in the opposite direction.

They walked in silence for a good minute or two. Finally Rose said, “Alright, can I be honest then?”

He waved his hand out in front of him like he was making a path for her. “Go ahead. No one’s stopping you.”

“Well, I can’t tell you more than this, so don’t ask alright? But I ain't honest most of the time ‘cause I can’t. I lie to protect myself, and I can’t tell you no more than that, but that’s how it is. End of story.”

Spot looked thoughtful for a minute, then said, “So you’re lying to me ‘cause you can’t tell me the truth. Like, for your own safety or something.” Rose nodded. “Alright,” he went on, “well the reason I can’t figure out if I want you scared or not is ‘cause I dunno neither. I keep changing my mind about you.”

Rose crinkled her brow in confusion. “I dunno what that’s supposed to mean, Spot.”

He sighed. "You want me to trust you?”

“Yeah. I guess. I think so.”

“Alright, we can talk back at the house.”

-

Spot never told nobody his feelings like this before. He weren’t ready now either, but it was this or drive her away, and something inside him hurt when he thought of that option. He hated himself for that.

“Rosie, I ain't supposed to get attached to people.” It was the easiest way he could think to say it.

She narrowed her eyes at him, standing across the room. “You telling me you’re attached to me?”

He sat down on the edge of the bed. “I dunno.”

“Then what’s this about?” She always had to hit the nail right on the head, didn't she?

“Yeah, okay, I reckon I’m getting a little attached. A bit. Maybe.” Why was he saying these things out loud? He wasn’t gonna be able to live with himself later.

"You remember I’m just a whore, right?” she said with a raised eyebrow at him. He didn't appreciate the sass.

“Alright Rosie, that’s enough of that.” He put his head in his hands.

She shrugged at him. “Spot, I dunno what you want me to say. You want me to be scared of you or not?”

“Not… not scared, okay? I just want you to respect me is all.” And they were getting to the heart of the matter now.

“You don’t think I respect you?”

He pursed his lips. "You don’t act like it, Rosie.”

She raised her hands in the air in frustration. “Spot, I don’t tell nobody a thing you say to me, I do whatever you ask, I spent my one goddamn day off taking a walk in the park with you, what else do you want from me?”

No wonder she was wound up so tight. He was scaring her into trusting him instead of just being honest with her. “I don’t make a habit of giving out information about myself to just anybody Rose. And never to a goddamn whore.”

“Then stop acting like you wanna be friends or something,” she said through gritted teeth, turning away so she didn't have to look him in the eye.

He chuckled and lit a cig. “I don’t think you see what I’m getting at darling.”

She sat down on the edge of her side of the bed, still not looking at him. “Then will you just explain it in some way so I can understand you?”

He shrugged and took a couple of drags of his smoke. “Yeah, alright.” He waited till he’d finished his cig and leaned over her and stubbed it out, scooting closer to her and staying there. “What I’m saying, dollface, is that I already told you too much.” She didn't look at him, so he put his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to look at him. "You think I don’t trust you, but what you don’t know is that I ain't in the habit of trusting nobody. But for some reason, you got me opening up about myself. And I ain't sure why, but I wanna talk to you about stuff. Like the strike. I asked your advice, didn't I?”

She pursed her lips. It just made him wanna kiss them. “And I bet you don’t normally ask for advice neither, huh?”

He smirked at her. “You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for, Rosie.”

She rolled her eyes. “Still don’t explain the fear respect thing, do it?”

He outright laughed at her. “See, that’s the problem. You stand up to me. No one else does that. And it’s the reason I always wanna talk to you, and tell you stuff. But it’s bad for business.”

“God Spot, we been over this. I ain't gonna tell nobody what we talk about.” She stood up to get her distance from him.

“That ain't the problem. Can’t risk relying on nobody but me Rose. And... well, why d’you think I had to see you so bad today?” He stood up too, right in front of her, so he could make his point. “I known you, what, couple of months? And look at me. I’m already a poor goddamn sucker when it comes to you. So what else is I supposed to do? I gotta keep you distant. But it ain't working.”

“Then… just don’t. Everybody’s gotta have someone Spot.” She stepped forward and put her hand on his arm. He didn't like how he felt about it.

“Not this newsie. I been making it on my own since I was a kid, and I been fine.” He stepped away from her and looked over her shoulder. Didn't think he could look her in the eye for this next part. “I don’t think I should come see you no more.”

Rose pursed her lips but didn't say nothing.

“I’m gonna go.” And this time he left without kissing her on the cheek or nothing.


	5. Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get hard, trust will out.

“So what brings you here Skitts? Ain't you boys on strike?” She was having her smoke, laying on her stomach next to Skittery. He was leaning against the wall by the window, smoking his own cig.

“Yeah, had to celebrate. We was in the papes today.”

She rolled over so she could look at him easier. “The papes? Which one? I gotta see it!”

He grinned at her. “The Sun. Jack and Davey met this reporter from there, and he’s trying to cover all the strike news.”

“Wow. You a big shot now, ey?” She grinned and pushed him in the arm. She could’ve never teased Spot like this. She hated herself for thinking of him right now though. She had to get him out of her head. “So what happened? To get you in the papes I mean?”

“Oh, you should’a seen it Rose. We was gonna soak the scabs for buying papes when we was supposed to be on strike, but Weasel’d got the five points to come down, and we all thought we was done for!”

Rose understood what’d happened before Skittery said the words. “But just as we was thinking it was over, Spot shows up with all his Brooklyn boys and saved the day!”

The soaking Spot had been talking about giving out yesterday. So he’d taken her advice and decided to join the strike after all. So he trusted her some, despite his leaving yesterday. And no wonder he’d been talking about being nervous and her putting him at ease and all that. He was going up against the five points, and he was confident he was gonna do all the soaking himself. She shouldn't have expected any less of Spot Conlon, but it surprised her about him, after what he said about being scared and all.

Course, she wasn’t about to say none of that to Skitts. Even if she wasn’t his whore no more, didn't mean she’d go blabbing Spot's business around the place. Not that it would’ve mattered to him, ‘cause he wasn’t coming back to see her anyhow. She shouldn’t’ve felt so loyal to him, but she couldn't help herself.

“Anyways, we’se all on the front page of the pape this morning. Figured I needed to celebrate some.” He stubbed out his cig and begun to dress himself. “We got plans to make though, so I gotta rush off.”

She grinned at him and finished her own cigarette. “I’ll have to get myself a copy of that pape. Hang it up on my wall or something.”

He smiled at her as he pulled his shoes on. “Hey, we’re planning a rally in a couple days, down at Medda’s. You should come. If you can get the night off.”

“Thanks Skitts. Let me know the night when you work it out and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Probably be in a couple days. I’ll let you know.” He kissed her on the cheek and made his way out. It reminded her of how Spot hadn't done the same when he’d left yesterday, and that just made her mad at herself.

-

She figured he’d be there, but so would a thousand other people, so she could avoid him. She had a lot of friends in the newsies’ ranks, and she wanted to make sure they knew she was supporting them. They supported her, didn't they? It was the least she could do for them.

Besides, she couldn't live the rest of her life trying to avoid the likes of Spot Conlon, or she’d never get to go nowhere. Wasn’t like seeing him would do any damage. More than had already been done of course.

She ran into Blink on her way into the place. His face lit up when he saw her. “Rose! Skittery told me he invited you to come tonight. Glad you’re here.”

She smiled at him. Nobody could’ve felt sorry for themselves with Blink in the room. “Course I’m here. Wouldn’t miss it for the world. You boys deserve all the support you can get tonight.”

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and looped his arm through hers. “Come on, I’ll find you a real good seat right up front. The other boys’ll wanna see you too, I bet.”

She let him pull her along but she wasn’t sure how she felt about being so close to Spot. She knew he’d be front and centre, because Jack needed his help to get the other newsies in on the deal. But she kept telling herself she couldn't let him drive her away from these boys. They were the closest she had to friends, and she wasn’t about to give that up for Spot, who didn't wanna see her no more anyhow.

Just as she’d predicted, Blink got her a seat right up front by the stage, so she could see everything real clear. It wasn’t long before Jack appeared on stage with his new pal Davey, and Spot right beside them. So she’d thought right.

They were talking about what was going on in the strike, their tactics. And not soaking the scabs apparently.

She heard Racetrack from her left shout out, “What are we supposed to do to the bums, kiss ‘em?” She gave a laugh at that. Only Racetrack.

Spot didn't seem to like that so much. “Hey look, any scab I see I soak ‘em, period.” Rose watched him as they argued back and forth on the stage, and while Jack was making his speech to the crowd. Spot looked mad. He had his hands balled into fists, and he was looking up into the balcony like his life depended on it. Anywhere but at her.

Despite having Spot as a distraction, she heard Racetrack piping up again about listening to Jack. That made her laugh. He was always changing his mind like that.

“So what d’you say Spot?” Jack said from the stage, and Rose kept her eyes on Spot.

He looked over at her then, intently, right into her eyes, and all she could do was nod at him. She didn't know what else to do except tell him he needed to listen to Jack. She knew it’d be better for him and his Brooklyn boys if he did. She hoped he still trusted her enough to see the sense in it.

He looked back at Jack. “I say that what you say…” She held her breath as he paused. “...is what I say.”

She laughed out loud at him while everyone around her cheered. Spot grinned and she could’ve sworn he winked right at her. But she had to get her mind off the guy. He wasn’t none of her business no more, and she was here to have a good night. She let it go and decided it was a great time for a dance with the newsies.

-

Spot’d almost forgotten about her before she’d turned up in the damn front row of his rally. Some of the other boys must’ve invited her along. Not that it wasn’t good to see her face or nothing. He just needed to get her out of his head and all, and this wasn’t helping.

He couldn't help looking at her when Jack asked him what he thought. She hadn’t steered him wrong yet, and he hated having to make this decision on his own. The moment she nodded back at him, he knew exactly what he had to do. And he knew he was making the right choice too. ‘Cause he realised he did trust her, in spite of how many times he told himself he couldn't risk it.

He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest after that. He could enjoy himself, just like the other boys. Till Davey whispered in his ear, of course.

“Spot, it’s Snyder. Snyder’s here for Jack.”

He knew it’d come to a fight. And he knew there was something he had to do first. He pushed a path for himself through the crowd of excited newsies till he saw the back of her head. Those were Rosie’s curls alright.

“Rosie.” He put an arm around her, gentle as he could, so as not to startle her too much.

She jumped anyhow. “Spot! God, you scared the shit out of me!”

He pulled her away from the front of the crowd a bit, as much as he could in this rabble. “Sorry Rosie, but you gotta get out of here.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. Dammit if he hadn’t missed that stupid cute face of hers. "You can’t just come over here and tell me I gotta go. You ain't running the joint, and you can’t make me leave.” She tried to pull away from his arm around her waist, but he held her tight.

“Sorry dollface, but you ain't got a choice this time.” He leaned in real close, so he was whispering right into her ear. “The bulls are here, and I need you to look after something for me. Case I get put in the slammer.”

When he pulled away, she was staring at him in all kinds of confusion, her brow furrowed. Without another word and as subtle as he could manage, he slipped his leather cord from around his neck and placed it around hers. He held the key up so she could see it.

“This is everything to me, you hear? You look after it,” and he tucked the thing into the front of her blouse and leaned down to kiss her. Just in case, he told himself. “Now get out of here. Out the back way, through the stage door.” He pushed her real gentle in the right direction and ducked back through the crowd himself. He had to help Jacky-boy if he could.

-

Spot didn't come back after the rally. She figured this was ‘cause he’d been arrested after all. She couldn't get the image out of her head of the look in his eye when he’d given her that key. He’d been dead serious. She’d kept the thing around her neck since he’d put it there, and damn her if she was gonna take it off before he asked for the thing back.

And it’d proved something to her. He did trust her, no matter what he said about needing to trust nobody. He wouldn’t’ve given her the stupid thing otherwise. So she stayed up all night, waiting for him in her room, to come get his key back. He didn't come all night. And then he didn't come all morning. She was starting to worry about him, and she hated that, ‘cause it meant she cared.

She kept thinking back to that last kiss he’d given her at the rally. It’d been short and sweet, but it was desperate too. Like he was saying goodbye all over again. And she didn't like that one bit.

She reckoned it was around three in the afternoon when he finally showed up. The moment her door banged open, she was off her bed like a shot, and standing in front of the door.

And he was standing there too, looking at her, all the relief in the world showing on his face. “Goddamn Rosie, ain't I glad to see you’re alright.”

She grinned at him. “Course I’m alright, you warned me before anything happened, I was already out the back door before they could block off any of my escape routes.”

He did something neither of them expected. He stepped forward and hugged her, real tight to his chest. She liked the smell of him, she’d missed having him in her bed.

“I’m sorry about the other day,” he whispered into her hair. She wasn’t used to hearing apologies, and it wasn’t nothing she’d ever thought of hearing out of Spot, but she listened real careful anyway. “The thing is, even if I was pretending I don’t care, it ain't true. I already trust you Rosie, and I can’t help it. I never gave that key to a soul in my life, but the moment Davey told me Snyder was at the rally, you was the first person that came to my head.”

He pulled away from her, but kept his arms around her waist. “Thanks for looking after it for me dollface.” He grinned at her, and her desensitisation to it over the last couple of days meant it sent her reeling.

She put her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes. “Are you okay though Spot? I was expecting you last night.”

He let his arms drop and took her hand, leading her to sit on the edge of the bed. “I came as soon as I could. A bunch of us got arrested last night, ‘cause we was trying to help Jack get out of there without getting caught or nothing.”

She frowned at him. “Are you okay? Have you eaten? Do you need anything?”

“Naw, I came straight here from the courthouse. Had to make sure you was okay. And get my key back.” He smirked at her. “Looks like I picked the right girl to trust in the end.”

She rolled her eyes at him but cracked a smile. "You’re something Spot.” He just leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

“Hey, long as we’re both okay, right?” He let go of her hand and ran his fingers through his hair. “Can’t stay though, darling. Gotta get back to my Brooklyn boys. They been missing me, and I’m sure I gotta be back in Manhattan tomorrow, once Jack’s boys break him out of the refuge.”

“Jack didn’t get off with the rest of you?”

“Nah,” Spot said. “He never served his full sentence last time, so they locked him up again. He’ll be out before we know it though, don’t worry about him.”

"You have to go right now?” She didn't know what this new trust between them meant, but she knew what she wanted it to mean.

“Yeah, I gotta get out of here. Got stuff to do. But thanks again for protecting my key.” He stood and she followed suit.

“Here,” she said, lifting it over her head and placing it back around his neck as he lowered his head to her.

“Thanks Rosie. I’ll come seeya soon, ‘kay?” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and made his way to the door. He turned around and said, “Hey, if you’re free, you should come to lunch with me and the boys tomorrow. I’ll meet you outside of the house around one?”

So he’d meant what he’d said about not seeing her no more, at least in a professional capacity. But they could be friends, right?

“Yeah, sounds good Spot.” She smiled at him. “Seeya then.”

He winked at her and left without another word.

-

He didn't feel like seeing nobody right now, he was so angry at the goddamn scabber. But he’d told Rosie he was gonna be waiting for her, and in spite of his frustration, he still didn't wanna let her down. Damn whore had him wrapped round her finger.

He was leaning against the brick of the house and smoking a cig when she came out to meet him. One on the dot; he couldn't fault her on that front at least. He threw his cig down and put it out with his toe, his other hand in his pocket. He knew he was being obvious, but he was so mad he couldn’t help himself.

“Spot? You okay?”

He looked at her and glared. “No, I ain't.”

Her brow creased like she was worried about him. He couldn't remember a time he’d had someone worried about him. “What’s wrong?”

“Jacky-boy’s gone scab.”

She laughed at him. “That’s a good joke Spot. What’s really going on?”

He looked her dead in the eye. “I ain't joking Rosie. Saw him this morning with his new suit and Pulitzer’s money jangling in his pockets. I’d’ve soaked him if I’d’ve got to him.”

She was speechless, staring at him with her mouth hanging open. He’d’ve laughed if he ain't been so mad. “Jack went scab?”

“Yeah, the bastard’s got it coming to him, I can tell you that. Davey hisself nearly soaked the guy.” He’d hoped seeing Rosie would get his mind off the bum, but it just made him madder thinking that Jack’d been with her before. He didn't deserve no girl as good as Rose. Spot wanted to kill the guy.

"You wanna take a rain check on lunch? I’m sure you boys got a lot to talk about and all, I don’t wanna get in the way.” That was Rosie, always thinking how she could help.

“Nah, I’m going back to Brooklyn after this. I ain't got the time for Jack’s bullshit no more.” He lit another cigarette and offered one to Rose as they started walking. She took it and he lit it for her.

“You ain't gonna go back to Brooklyn and start selling papes too though, are you? That wouldn’t be much better than what Jack’s doing.” She didn't look at him while she smoked, but he was watching her.

“Nah, course not. I ain't no scab. But Jacky-boy better watch his back.” He wasn’t getting any less mad like he hoped, so he changed the subject. “Hey, let’s talk about something else. Tell me about that rich pa of yours again.”

Rosie smiled and rolled her eyes. He didn't like how comfortable she was getting doing that to him now, but he reminded himself he had to trust her if he wanted her around.

“I told you, I don’t barely remember the guy. I have clearer memories of my step dad than I do of the real one.” She kept smoking her cig and he was captured by the way she pinched it between her fingers and how she blew the smoke out of her mouth.

“Well tell me about him then,” he said, hoping to talk about anything but the stupid strike. He saw her face change before his eyes when he said that, and he wondered what the problem was.

“There’s nothing to tell. He was some rich friend of me pa’s, and me ma was quick to catch him in her grasp. Like a fly. But he weren’t my real father, and he didn't act like it neither.” He had a feeling that was all she was gonna say about the matter, but she surprised him and added, “I hope I never have to see his face as long as I live.”

“What’d he do to make you hate him so much?”

It was the wrong question to ask. She glared at him and threw her cigarette on the ground, stopping to put it out with her toe. “That ain't none of your business Spot Conlon, and you better not ask me again, or I ain't gonna see you no more. You got that?”

He stared at her for a minute, trying to figure out what it was he’d said to make her so mad, but he figured there was more behind it than just her being secretive about her past. He almost told her off for talking to him that way, but he thought better of it.

“Alright Rosie, I’m sorry I asked. We can talk about something else if you want.”

And even though it was the second time he’d apologised to her in as many days, and she knew it weren’t something he was in the habit of doing, she crossed her arms, frowned at him and kept walking like he’d just been the one yelling at her. Goddamn if he knew why he put up with this girl’s shit.

-

Jack himself handed her the Newsies Banner, and she had it all read through in a matter of minutes. But mostly she just had more questions. Was Jack done being a scab? Had he ever been in the first place? It made sense he’d want her to read it, and he knew where she had lunch most days, but why’d he put the paper out in the first place?

She wanted to talk to Spot about it, but she hadn’t seen him since their awkward lunch a couple days before. She’d about yelled at him for asking her about that cockroach of a man that called himself her father, and he’d taken it surprisingly well, for Spot. But he hadn’t been able to get past his bad mood, and they’d parted on weird terms. She wasn’t gonna see him again anytime soon. Regardless, she figured she’d go to this rally of Jack’s and see what came of it. She was tired of hearing her news from other people.

And when she heard they’d won it for the newsies, she was real happy for them. But she worried it might mean Spot wouldn’t be around too much anymore, and she hated that it worried her. He could say all he wanted about not getting attached to people, but she was a goddamn whore. Attachment was against her very profession. She wasn’t supposed to want to see him so much.

So she left the rally without running into Spot and figured it’d be better if they never saw each other again.

-

She was sick as a dog, every morning for a week, before she realised what was going on. She was throwing up into her bucket when it came to her. She did some math and was yelling for Katherine before she’d grasped onto what all this meant.

“You feeling any better Rose?” Katherine asked sweetly from the doorway. She didn't wanna come too close, and Rose didn't blame her. The girls tried to steer clear of each other when they was sick. Except Rose’d realised Katherine weren’t in no danger of catching anything.

She spit into the bucket and looked up tiredly at Katherine. “I gotta talk to Madam. She gonna be here tonight?”

There was usually only a couple things the girls had to talk to Madam about, and judging Rose’s current situation, it wasn’t hard for Katherine to figure this one out. “Oh Rose, no! You’re not…”

Rose just nodded at her. “Yeah. I been sick every morning this week, then it passes and I’m fine the rest of the day. And I haven’t bled in more than thirty days.”

Katherine looked distressed. “Rose, the last girl we… she…”

“I know. Can you just send Madam up here whenever she gets here?”

The girl just nodded and backed out of Rose’s room without another word, closing the door behind her.

All Rose could think to do was cry.


	6. I come to cease thy strife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than trust, this is care.

Spot’d been sending her letters and messages for two weeks at least now, but she weren’t answering none of them. He often found himself waiting outside the building to meet her, but she never came. He didn't feel right about going in to see her no more for some reason, but he felt like their friendship had changed. He’d told her he weren’t gonna see her no more, and he wanted to mean it, even if just in one way. The way he could stand to give her up.

Finally he couldn’t stand it no more. He marched right into the place and asked the first girl he saw where the hell Rose was. They all knew who he was, and they knew not to get in his way. They also knew Rose was his regular and if he didn't see Rose, he didn't see no one.

Someone finally put him onto that Katherine girl. She’d been there a while, he remembered her from when he used to see Portia here. That felt like a lifetime ago.

"You can’t see Rose, she ain't working right now. Come back in a few weeks.”

That wasn’t good enough. “A few weeks? What’s she gotta take a few weeks off for?”

This girl tried to look like she weren’t scared of him, but she was shaking as she said, “It ain't none of your business, all you need to know is you can’t see her.”

He sighed. “Can I just talk to her?”

The girl shook her head. “No visitors or nothing.”

He was desperate to talk to her, even if it was just five minutes, just to find out why she didn't wanna see him no more. Surely she weren’t still mad about that day he’d asked about her stepfather. “Could you just go up and ask her if I can see her? Just for five minutes, I promise I just wanna talk to her. Five minutes.”

Katherine sighed. “Stay here.” She left him in the foyer for a few minutes, and when she got back, she looked less nervous and more disapproving. “Alright, she says you can see her for a few minutes. But she shouldn’t be seeing nobody, so keep it short, okay?”

He nodded and let Katherine lead him to Rose’s room. When he peaked in the door, he was surprised to see Rose curled up in her bed, her normally perfect curls dishevelled and her working clothes replaced with a simple and comfortable nightie. She didn't look up from the bed when he came in and closed the door behind him.

“Rosie?” he said, making his way toward the bed. “You awake?”

“Mm,” was all she said in response, not even turning herself to look at him or nothing. He started to worry for a minute.

He stood next to the bed and surveyed what he could see of her. She was curled up in the foetal position, and her curls were covering half her face, but he could see she was flushed and sweating.

“You don’t look so good. You okay?”

She turned her head to look at him. At least he could see some of her natural defiance in that look, but it was subdued. She looked worn out. “What d’you want Conlon? I ain't working tonight. Can you come back some other time?”

So they were resorting to last names now, were they? “Since when do you call me Conlon?” He raised an eyebrow at her in consternation, but when she turned her head away again, he realised it didn't matter. He sighed. “I didn't come to see you for… work. I been sending you messages for a couple weeks now, since we last saw each other, and I hadn’t heard nothing from you. Wanted to see if we was okay.”

“Sure, whatever Spot. Can you leave me alone now?” Instead of doing what she asked, he pulled up the chair from her vanity across the room and sat next to the bed.

“What’s going on? You really ain’t looking good. You sick with something?” He wanted not to care, but it was all in vain. He hated seeing her lying there looking helpless like that.

“Yeah, I’m sick. And I’d like to get some rest, if you don’t mind Spot.” She was inviting him to leave, but he weren’t about to do no such thing.

“Hey, maybe I can help. I’ve treated a lotta sick street kids in my time. What you got?” He hoped he could do something instead of feeling as helpless as he did right then.

“I don’t think you can help with this one, okay? Please just go.”

“Come on,” he said, grabbing her hand in his. She pulled away from him. “Just tell me what’s going on, and I can help.”

She turned over so she was facing him and he saw how unwell she really looked. Other than her flushed cheeks, she was ghost white and covered in sweat. Her face seemed to be frozen in some kind of expression of pain. She glared at him through it though. “I am pregnant Spot, okay? What you gonna do about that?”

Goddammit, so it was a lot worse than he’d thought. Pregnant? It made sense, and it weren’t uncommon for whores to get pregnant, but he weren’t sure why she was in so much pain.

“Uh… okay. Why you so sick then? Something wrong with the baby or something?” He reached out to take her hand again, ‘cause no matter how weird he felt being here, he wanted to make her feel better.

She wrapped her free arm around her stomach and curled herself up again, but continued to look at him. “No, that’s the problem. There ain't nothing wrong with the baby, no matter how much I try to get rid of it.”

Oh. She was trying to kill the baby. That made sense in her line of work.

“So what did you do? Why are you in so much pain?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Why are you still here? You don’t have to stay and pretend to care you know.”

There was silence between them for a minute or two, but he didn't let go of her hand. “So d’you know who’s… who it might… belong to?” He figured it was unlikely she’d know, but just in case, he had to ask.

“What, you gonna leave if I tell you it ain't yours?”

He just raised his eyebrows at her and said, “No. Just wondering.”

She sighed and tried to sit up. He helped her lean herself against the headboard of her bed. “I dunno whose it is, but it’s one of you newsies. Weren’t seeing no one else around that time. But it don’t matter either way. It’s gotta go.”

“So what did you try that ain't working?” This was the weirdest conversation he ever had, but he weren’t about to leave her like this. She didn't have nobody else. Just like him.

“Didn't have no money for a proper procedure or nothing, but Katherine knew about this herb that a lotta girls use apparently. I took some of that.” She shrugged. “Doesn’t seem to be doing nothing, except giving me pain.”

“What was it?”

“Something called pennyroyal.”

Spot’s heart sank, and he couldn't deny how much he cared about her after that happened. “Rose, pennyroyal's poison. You could die from that stuff.” It definitely weren’t sitting well with her so far, and that weren’t a good sign neither.

She looked down at her bed spread. “I know. But I’d starve to death if I couldn't work, and how’m I supposed to feed and take care of a baby when I can barely take care of myself?”

Spot took a deep breath and leaned forward in his chair. “How much money you short?”

She looked up at him sharp. “I ain't taking money from you. Forget it Conlon.”

He smirked. "You’re brave when you’re in pain. Second time you called me Conlon tonight.”

She looked him dead in the eye. “I ain't got nothing to lose no more.”

That wiped the smirk right off his face. “Okay, so don’t take the money. You can pay me back for it. And hey, if it’s mine, I owe it to you, right?”

She frowned at the idea. “I hope it ain't yours. Regardless, I’d pay you back every cent.”

He nodded. “Sure. Or else you could consider it an advance on your money.”

“Yeah, maybe,” she said, avoiding looking him in the eye now. “Anyhow, where’d you get money from? Thought you was poorer than me.”

He shrugged. “Good at saving. How much?”

She took a deep breath. “I’m short about five dollars.”

He nodded. “Okay. Tell your Madam to book the visit. I’ll bring you the money.”

She considered him carefully for a minute. “I don’t get you Spot.”

"You don’t need to. You just gotta get better.” And he couldn’t bear the thought of any other outcome, so he kissed her on the forehead and took his leave.

-

She was nervous, and she couldn’t help that, considering what she was about to go through. It’d been a couple weeks, and the effects of the pennyroyal had worn off, so she’d figured as soon as possible was the best time for it. She’d only been able to work on and off since taking the pennyroyal, and she was about to spend all her savings and then some on this procedure. But she told herself it was necessary and steeled herself for what was coming.

-

Something hurt inside her. She’d been bleeding for days and they couldn’t figure out exactly what was wrong, but they knew it was bad, ‘cause she couldn’t uncurl herself or eat or nothing but lay there and groan.

On the fourth day, she was feverish and Katherine realised what it meant. The girl was delusional and could barely communicate.

“Rose, you gotta drink some water. You got an infection, and it’s bad.” She forced some cool water down Rose’s throat, and laid a wet cloth on her forehead. She didn’t stir or seem to know what was going on around her.

Half way through the night, Katherine could hear Rose sobbing loudly in her bedroom. Once she’d finished with her client, she stuck her head in to see if she was alright.

“Rose?”

She was clutching her stomach and curled in on herself, her nightie and sheets around her soaked in her blood, and she was crying from the pain. Katherine went to her side.

Rose clutched her hand tightly, holding it in a death grip. “Conlon. Get Spot Conlon.” It was clear she could barely get the words out, and she cried out. The girl was clearly in agony. Katherine could do nothing for her except do what she asked.

It was around three in the morning, and none of the newsies was up, but she knew where the Manhattan boys’ Lodging House was, and she had to get Spot here soon as he could make it. She couldn’t exactly go to Brooklyn to get him herself, so she figured she’d go ask one of the boys to find him. She wasn’t sure Rose’d last through the night.

She banged loud on the door of the lodging house, and when their landlord answered the door with bleary eyes and a frown on his face, all she could say was, “I need to see the boys. Jack or Racetrack or someone. Anyone, I just gotta see one of them.”

The man could see how urgent it was from her body language and her tone of voice, so he wandered back into the house to wake them up.

Racetrack and Jack met her at the door. “Ey Katherine, what brings you to us at three in the am?” Racetrack said.

“It’s Rose. I think she’s dying, but she wants to see Spot. God knows I dunno where to find him.”

Jack’s brow furrowed. “Spot? She’s dying and she wants to see Spot?”

Katherine shrugged. “I dunno Kelly, don’t ask me what’s going on with them, alls I know is she’s lying on her bed, writhing in pain and asking for Spot. I ain’t sure she’s gonna last through the night, so it’d be nice if one of you could just help me out and stop being difficult.”

“Yeah, alright, Spot’s used to seeing me in his Brooklyn territory, I’ll go find him for you,” Racetrack said. “You can get back to bed Jacky.”

Jack nodded. “Ey, let us know what happens yeah Katherine?”

She just nodded and left with Racetrack.

-

Someone was gonna get it for waking him up in the middle of the night. When he saw it was Racetrack, he was ready to crack some skulls. He opened the Lodging House window and pursed his lips at his friend. “You better be here for a damn good reason Race. I don’t look too kindly on being woke up in the middle of the night for nothing.”

Race just frowned at him. “Rose is asking to see you. Katherine said it ain’t looking good. She might not… you’d better just come now Spot.”

He didn't say another word, just pulled his clothes and boots on as quiet as he could and followed Race out the window.

He couldn’t stop his mind from thinking up the worst possible scenarios. That maybe she hadn’t been treated properly, that she was bleeding out, that she was dying of infection or something equally horrible. But nothing could’ve prepared him for the reality of the horror, which was all of the above and then some.

Racetrack waited downstairs, though Spot had expected him to go back to his Lodging House. Katherine led Spot up to the room and left him alone with her.

When he opened the door, his heart leapt into his throat and he hated himself, for the millionth time in the last several months, but this time for letting his pride get in the way of his happiness. And her.

He felt like there was blood any which way he looked. Her sheets were soaked, and her nightie, and she was white as a ghost, lying there curled in on herself in pain. He rushed to the side of the bed and brushed her hair out of her face. She was burning up, he realised. So bleeding out and feverish most likely from an infection, and in awful pain too.

She opened her eyes when he touched her. His hand rested on her cheek. “Spot?” It was barely a whisper, and he could hear the pain in her voice too.

“M’here Rosie, it’s me. What can… can I do anything for you?”

She let out a sob and curled up a little tighter. “It… it hurts. So much. Please just make the pain go away.”

Hearing the pain in her voice cut him to his core. He’d do anything to save this girl’s life. “Okay, just hang on Rosie, can you hang on a little longer? You’re gonna be okay.” He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, then rushed out to the hall again and down the stairs. Race was still waiting there, just as he’d hoped.

“Race, go for a doctor. She needs a doctor right now.”

“Spot, she can’t afford no doctor, you know that,” Katherine called from the stairs.

He turned back to look at her. “Don’t matter, I’ll pay for it, whatever. She ain’t gonna live through the night if we don’t get a doctor in there now.”

Race rushed out the door at his words and Spot nodded his approval. He made his way back up to her room, ignoring Katherine on his way. He was back by her side and holding her hand before she’d realised he was gone.

“Spot,” she said between sobs. “You gotta… you gotta do something for me.”

He brushed her hair off her forehead. “I don’t gotta do nothing. You can do it yourself when you get better.”

She struggled with the effort of turning herself over so she could look at him. “No, you gotta listen. After… after’m gone–”

He cut her off there. “You ain’t going nowhere Rosie, you’re staying right here with me. There’s a doctor coming to see you and you’re gonna get better and everything’s gonna be just fine.”

She took his hand in hers again. “You gotta listen to me, it’s important. You gotta… find my mother. You gotta find her and tell her… tell her I died. You don’t gotta tell her how or nothing, just tell her to… give up looking for me. She don’t gotta look no more.”

“Rose, you told me your mother was dead.”

She choked out a laugh and then curled up in pain with a whimper. “I lied.” He chuckled at her too, but it turned to more of a strangled sob than anything else.

“You’re gonna be fine, nobody ain’t gotta find your mother and tell her nothing. You’ll be good as new in a couple days, just wait.” He kissed her hand and closed his eyes. He was about ready to start praying to anybody who’d listen to just spare her, save her and he’d do anything. But he’d wait till the doctor got here till he started with all that.

“Spot, I can’t afford a doctor.”

“You ain’t paying for it.”

Her face screwed up in pain. “You can’t… you can’t just... I won’t let you…”

“You won’t let me nothing. I already done it, he’s on his way here already, so I don’t wanna hear another word about it.” He held onto her hand like a lifeline, like it might keep her here with him if he held on tight enough.

“Spot, can you… just stay with me? Till it’s over?” He knew she meant till she died, but he wasn’t about to let her resign herself to it.

“I’ll stay if you keep fighting. Just keep fighting to stay with me, and I’ll stay with you.”

Spot had to get outta the way once the doctor arrived, and he didn't like not being able to see what was going on, but he also had to get her better. He couldn’t lose her to this.

“She’s been badly treated, I’m sorry to say. I’ll do what I can, but I can’t promise anything. Certainly if you hadn’t sent for me now, she’d have been dead within the hour.” And that was all the doctor said, spending the rest of his time concentrating on stopping the bleeding and breaking her fever. Spot hovered over his shoulder and tried to follow what was going on.

After about an hour, the doctor started packing up his bag.

“She gonna be okay?” Spot said, the urgency of the situation clawing at him.

The doctor shrugged. “I’ve done all I can, young man. I’m going to administer a pain killer now, so she can get some rest, but I can’t say whether she’ll survive. That’s up to her body now.” He filled a syringe with something and injected her. He hadn’t left the room yet when Spot saw Rose’s whole body relax and the pain leave her eyes. He exhaled in relief.

“Thanks, Doc. You might’ve saved her life.” He shook the guy’s hand.

“It’s a good thing you called on me. It’s you who has saved her life, young man. If she survives the night, she should recover.” He finished packing up his equipment and headed for the door. “She’ll need lots of time to recover. She is to be on bedrest for at least a week, and definitely no work until she’s fully recovered. I’d suggest changing her linens to prevent the spread of infection. It’s best to make sure she’s kept clean and cool. I trust you’ll pass this information on?” He raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly around him at the room. “I’ll send the bill.”

Spot just nodded and showed the man out, shutting the door behind him. He made his way back to her bed, and was glad to see her face was relaxed and she looked at peace.

He smoothed her hair away from her face, stroked her head. “Rose? Can you hear me?”

She didn't look at him, she just said, “Mm.” Whatever that doctor had given her was putting her to sleep, but he supposed that was a good thing.

“You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be fine.” She reached out for his hand and he took hers.

“Spot, can you… can you stay?”

He nodded. “I’ll stay as long as you need me. Couldn’t tear me away Rosie. But we gotta get you in some different clothes, and some fresh linens.”

“She can stay in my room tonight,” Katherine said from the door. “She gonna be okay?”

Spot relayed the doctor’s instructions to Katherine before helping her get Rose changed. He picked her up and let Katherine lead him to her room, where he laid her down.

“Spot, hold me. Just stay and hold me,” was the last thing he heard Rose say before she drifted off to sleep. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, praying she’d be strong enough to get through this.


	7. And I’ll still stay, to have thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrangement is desperately needed and finally decided upon.

“Spot, morning edition’s about to come out,” Race said from the door, but Spot didn't care. All he cared about was that she was still with him.

“Not selling today Race.”

Race nodded, but Spot didn't look at him. “She alright?”

“She’s better,” was all he said, and he heard the door click shut.

-

She woke up to a sharp pain in her abdomen and she cried out and curled in on herself. She felt a hand stroking her hair.

“Morning darling.” Spot. She didn't remember seeing him last night, but here he was, laying next to her and holding her. “You okay?”

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. “I dunno. It still hurts. A lot.”

She felt him kiss her temple. “M’sorry you’re in pain. I was hoping all that money’d pay for a decent doctor.”

“Spot, I’m sorry, the Madam booked him, she said he knew what he was doing, I just thought…”

“Shhh,” he said into her hair. “S’okay Rose. It ain’t your fault. Just rest. You need to rest and give yourself time to recover.”

“Am I dying?” she asked in a whisper. He kept stroking her hair, and it soothed her.

“Not anymore. Another doctor came in the night and saved your life.”

“A doctor? Who ordered a doctor? I can’t afford one.” She wanted to turn over and look at him while they were talking, but she was in enough pain as it was.

“Doesn’t matter Rosie, just matters that you’re getting better and you’re okay now.” He kissed her on the back of her neck, and she felt him pull away.

She clutched at his arm, panicked at the thought that he might leave, hoping he'd stay. She didn't like that she needed him so much, but she couldn’t fault herself for it either, considering everything.

“I ain’t going nowhere Rose, I’m just getting you some water. You gotta drink something, and you been sleeping all day, so you gotta get something in you, ‘kay?”

She half turned so she could at least see what he was up to. He was wetting a rag in a tub of water across the room, and he came back over and laid it on her forehead.

“I’m gonna go find you some drinking water, ‘kay? Stay here and rest, I’ll be back in a minute.”

She reached out and grabbed his arm before he could leave her side. “Spot, you don’t gotta stay here to look after me. It ain’t your job.”

He looked into her eyes and said, “I know it ain’t, but I’m here anyway. Got a problem with that?”

She attempted a grin and shook her head and he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he left for the water.

-

He hadn’t been back for more than a week, and it was tearing her up inside. Why had he bothered to save her life if he didn't want nothing to do with her? As it was, she was glad Madam Florence didn't chuck her out on the street, considering she wasn’t paying her way at the place. But she promised to take on new clients within the week, so Florence had let it slide.

She was feeling better, and she wasn’t in pain no more, so she figured it was time to get back to work. Spot had told her the doctor said to wait a while, but she couldn’t afford any more time, and if she was ever gonna have a hope to pay him back, she’d have to get started as soon as possible.

It hurt, but she wasn’t bleeding or nothing by the end of the night, so she figured things were okay, and she’d be fine to get on with it all. It wasn’t long before she started seeing her newsies again, and she knew word would get around to Spot eventually that she was working again.

Just as she’d predicted, a week after she started working again, Spot showed up at his usual late hour. He stood in her doorway, looking at her like he’d never seen her before.

“Hey Spot.”

He took a deep breath and stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. “Rosie. You’re… you working?”

She just nodded at him and bit her lip.

“You okay?” There was so much in one short question, and she didn't know how to answer something so big.

“I, uh, I’m alright I guess.”

“But… you’re better?” He was still standing by the door. Didn't he want to see her?

“I’m… better, yeah.” He didn't look convinced, and she couldn’t blame him, because she hadn’t even convinced herself just now.

“Rose, you should’ve waited longer. The doctor said–”

“I know what the doctor said Spot,” she interrupted him. “But I ain’t got all the time in the world, alright? Madam was nice enough to let me stay as long as she did without me working. And I’m okay now, so I’m working. And I gotta pay you back.”

Spot sighed. “You ain’t gotta pay me back if you don’t wanna.” He took a couple steps closer to her.

“Spot, don’t start. I’m paying you back, for all of it, and to do that, I gotta work. And what was the whole thing for, if I can’t get back to working anyhow?” She couldn’t look him in the eye, not after everything he’d done for her, and everything he’d seen.

He crossed the room and lifted her chin to look at him. “Rose, you gotta look after yourself. It’s a miracle you’re here, you’re alive, but you gotta make sure you stay that way. What would I tell your mother if you died on me?”

She looked at him real weird, and he remembered she couldn’t recall most of the events of the night she’d almost died.

“My mother’s dead Spot, so I don’t think she’d worry too much over it.”

He smiled at her lie and leaned in to kiss her. He was real gentle, one arm around her waist and the other hand on the back of her neck. She’d missed kissing him, and she still wasn’t sure what was going on with them, but she knew she wanted this at least, if she could have it.

“Spot, you don’t want me to pay you back, and I don’t have the money, so… why don’t you just stay for a bit?” They hadn’t been together in several weeks now, since the day the strike started. That was more than a month ago now. Rose could feel her whole body just aching for him, despite everything she’d been through the last few weeks. All she wanted right then was to be with Spot.

“Rosie, I dunno, I don’t wanna hurt you. You should be recovering.” He still had one arm around her waist and the other knotted in her hair at the back of her neck. “I can come back another time.”

She reached a hand up to play with his hair. “Spot, I’m fine. I don’t want you to come back another time. And if you leave, someone else is gonna come up them stairs and come in here anyway. It don’t matter to Madam whether it’s you or someone else.” She reached up and kissed him, the first time she’d ever initiated it between them. “But it matters to me.”

His grip around her tightened and he pulled her to him again, kissing her with more passion than he ever had, but gentle too. He backed her up against the bed and laid her down real gentle before he started unlacing her corset, still kissing her lips, her neck, any part of her he could reach. She ran her fingers through his hair and revelled in her success. Hopefully he’d give up this abstinence business once and for all.

-

“God Rosie, I missed you.”

She laughed and bit her lip. She had her head in his lap, and he was smoking with one hand and playing with her hair with the other. “It’s your own stupid fault, Spot. You could’ve come see me any time.”

He leaned his head back against the wall by the window and took a drag of his cig. “I wanted to prove I got principle.”

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t.”

“Well you just got over all that fear real quick smart, didn't you?” he said with a smile.

She grinned at him and her tongue poked out from between her teeth at the same time as her nose scrunched up. He didn't think he’d ever seen her do that before, but he liked how natural it was, like she was finally letting him see her with her guard down.

“I’m joking Spot. You don’t think saving my life and lending me all your life savings counts as principle?” He just ran his fingers through her hair and didn't say nothing. “I’m serious Spot. I’d’ve died that night.” She sat up and looked right in his eyes. “You saved my life, and I ain’t gonna forget it, okay?”

He looked at her and cradled her head in his free hand. “What kinda guy would I be if I’d’ve let my girl die on my watch?”

She closed her eyes and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. She wasn’t sure how to respond to that. The butterflies in her stomach sure liked how he’d called her his girl, but she was still a whore, and that wasn’t changing anytime soon.

He leaned in and kissed her again, real soft and gentle, a tenderness to it. “Alright, you wanna pay me back and I don’t want the money, so how’s about I just keep coming to see you? I’ll pay the Madam what I owe her of course, but we don’t gotta worry about me giving you any more money till you paid me back.”

“You should let me pay the Madam, after what you did for me.” She knew he wouldn’t go for it, but she figured she better try.

“No. I ain’t gonna take up the time you could be making money with somebody else and make you eat the house cost too. No way.” He looked her in the eye real serious so she knew he’d never agree to it.

“Fine,” she said, pulling away a little and lighting a cigarette. “Compromise.”

“What do you got in mind, darling?” He finished his own cig and stubbed it out on her ashtray.

“You come and see me at 4am, and you only pay the Madam for the one hour. Rules say I can do what I want after I’m done working at 5 every morning, till I clock back on in the afternoon.” She shrugged and took a good drag of her cigarette, blowing it out right in his face. He coughed and waved it away with a hand, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at her.

“So? What’s that gotta do with me?”

“I ain’t finished,” she said. “You come at 4, you only pay the Madam half the cost for the hour, which is her cut, but you stay with me till you gotta go sell in the morning. And I only count my cut from the one hour towards the debt I owe you.”

He looked out the window and thought about what she was saying. It sounded reasonable, but he didn't want to waste her time. “I dunno Rosie, sounds like I’d be taking advantage of you.”

She took one last long drag of her cig and stubbed it out before she scooted closer to him and put one hand on his shoulder and the other around his waist. “Spot, it’s what I want. You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me or my time or nothing. I want you here, and I want the time to mean something. And it don’t gotta be like a contract. If you can’t afford the hour, don’t come, or just come later, after I’ve finished working or something. And if you can’t stay sometimes, that’s fine too, I get it, you got an entire borough to look after. But…” She had to put herself on the line for the next bit, so she paused and took a breath. “I don’t want this to be just some contract where I gotta pay you back and you’re coming ‘cause of that.”

He smiled, not a grin or a smirk, but a real smile. They were rare on Spot Conlon’s face. He leaned his forehead against hers again and said, “Me either, Rosie. I don’t wanna make some contract with you. You gotta know, I’m here ‘cause I wanna be here, I wanna see you. I wanna talk to you too. For some reason.” And then he did grin at her and she laughed and leaned in and kissed him.

“So it’s a deal then?” she said, pulling away and holding her hand out for him to shake. He snorted at her and spit in his hand, grabbing hers in a shake before she could pull it away.

She pulled her hand back immediately. “Eww! Spot Conlon, you’re disgusting.” She wiped her hand on his shirt, and he pulled her in for another kiss.

-

They were watching the sun come up out the window one morning, and he was dreading having to leave in a few minutes. She lay in his arms and there was an unusual silence between them.

He broke it with a question he’d been meaning to ask last time he saw her. "Does it hurt a lot?"

She took a breath and he watched her thinking through his question. "Not with you. You’re so gentle with me now."

He ran his fingers across her bare stomach. "'Cause I wanna make sure you’re okay. I don't wanna hurt you." She didn't respond to that. He continued. "So the others ain't so gentle with you?"

She shrugged. "They don't know to be. It ain't their fault."

"You don't trust them enough to tell them what happened?"

She almost laughed. "I didn't even tell you willingly. You forced it outta me, remember?"

He grinned and leaned his forehead against her temple, kissing her there with an affection she was growing a little more accustomed to.

"Anyways," she went on. "They ain't here to hear me talk about my life story. It ain't part of the job description to give them all the gory details."

"But you give me the gory details. What does that mean then?"

"I only give you the details you force outta me Spot," but she was smiling, so he knew it wasn't all true.

“Hey, speaking of.” He'd been meaning to ask her about this for a while, and now was as good a time as any.

“Mm?”

“Uh, you said something to me, that night you was real bad, when I called that doctor.” He was nervous to bring it up; last time he’d tried to get information out of her about her family, they hadn't talked for a couple weeks. “You never seemed to remember much of that night afterwards, I guess ‘cause you was in so much pain or something.”

“Yeah,” she said. “What’d I say?”

“You thought you was about to die, Rosie.”

She was silent for a minute, then she said, “I told you about my mother.” It wasn't a question.

“You just said… all you said was that I had to find her and tell her you was dead and to stop looking for you. But yeah, you told me she ain't dead.” He waited for some kind of reaction from her, but she just lay next to him real quiet.

Finally she said, “I don't wanna talk about it Spot,” and turned herself so her head was resting on his chest. He lifted his hand and buried it in her hair.

“Alright Rosie.” They lay there for a few more minutes in silence, Spot stroking her hair and enjoying the time he had with her. He had to admit, her plan had its charms. It was their first night trying the whole arrangement out, but he couldn’t deny how nice it was to lay in bed with her and not worry about the money or having to leave her for the rest of the night. He just found himself wishing he didn't have to get up and sell papes in less than an hour.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” he finally said, about ten minutes before he knew he had to leave.

“Mm?” She ran her fingers across his chest the way he liked and kissed him there.

“You ever think about getting outta the business?”

She rolled away from him a bit and stared up at the ceiling. He still had an arm around her shoulders. “What’s it matter to you?”

So it was going to be a sore subject then. “I ain’t asking you to, okay? I could, but I ain’t. And I’m still here for some reason, right? I was just... thinking is all.”

“About what Spot?” She sat up and looked down at him, her hair cascading over one shoulder and tickling his chest. “Some distant future that we ain’t gonna get to if we don’t look after ourselves? We known each other, what, a couple months? And you’re talking about me leaving the business already.”

She pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed with her back to him. He sat up too and looked at the back of her.

“I been doing this a long time Spot. And it’s what I’m good at, and I make better money than I would working anywhere else at my age, with no other skills or nothing. I don’t mind the few downsides to the whole deal.” She turned her head so he could see half her face, but she didn't turn back around.

He pursed his lips. “Rosie, you been doing this, what, a year and a half you told me? You’re young, you got time to learn something else. You could start working somewhere else part time, and work here part time, and you’d have time to get good at something else. But don’t you wanna know you got other options?”

She stood up and walked over to her vanity, fiddling with some of her jewelry and make up bits and pieces there. “Spot, I ain’t been doing this a year and a half. I lied.”

He should’ve known she lied about that, she lied about everything else. “Okay. So how long then?”

She shrugged. “Four and a half years.”

“You was eleven?” he asked, horrified by the implication.

“Yeah,” she said, turning to glance at him and then looking down at the floor. He got up off the bed and made his way over to her.

“Rosie,” he said, lifting her chin to look at him. “You don’t gotta do this the rest of your life, just ‘cause it’s all you’ve ever done. If you wanna do something else, you should.”

The vulnerable look in her eye disappeared when he said that, replaced with a steely glint. “I don’t. You want me to. I’m happy where I am, and I’m gonna stay here.” She turned her head away from him and his hand on her chin. “You okay with that?”

Well he wasn’t about to lose her over his own goddamn pride. He’d almost done that once already. So he directed her gaze back to him and said, “Sure I’m okay with it. If that's your choice, then I’m fine.” And he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss so she knew he meant it. “But I gotta go now. They usually release the morning edition by 6:30, and it’s looking like about ten past already.”

He gave her another kiss and then hugged her, something he’d only done that one other time when he’d been so happy to see she was okay after the rally. But he liked her in his arms like this. Made him feel like he had something the other suckers didn't have. And it was the fact that she didn't want him to leave neither, and at least that was something.


	8. How to tell thee who I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new dynamic, a new sense of betrayal.

“Ey Rose, come here!” Racetrack beckoned from a couple tables away. She was at Tibby’s with the boys for lunch, and she’d been talking to Mush when Race had interrupted. She raised her eyebrows at him and pursed her lips, a hand on her hip. He grinned at her and waved her over again.

“Sorry Mush, be back in a sec.” She made her way to him and stood by his table. “What do you need Racetrack?”

He gave her a smirk and leaned in. “Ey, so I wanted to ask you something. About Spot.”

She sighed and sat down across from him. “Race, I don’t talk about Spot to other people.”

He waved her off. “Nah, not any personal details or nothing, just curious what the two of youse are up to.” He lit a cigarette while he was talking and offered her one. She took it and he lit that for her too.

“I’d think you’d have a pretty good idea of what we get up to, seeing as you’re one of my regulars, ey?” She smoked her cig and kept her face blank. She wasn’t going to say nothing to Racetrack, because she and Spot hadn’t really talked about what they were or whether they’d be telling people anything about the two of them. Most people didn't make sweethearts out of whores.

Rose heard the bell jangle over the door of the restaurant and saw Race’s gaze fix behind her, towards the door. She turned to look and saw Spot had just walked in. Great. She knew it’d just make Race push for more answers. It didn't help that the moment Spot laid eyes on her, his whole face lit up and he smiled. She looked back at Race and saw the smirk on his face.

Spot came over to their table and scooted into the booth next to Rose. “Hey dollface,” he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Rose knew Spot wasn’t too worried about what the boys were thinking, but he also didn't know what Race had just been asking about. He slung an arm around her shoulders and leaned back into the seat.

“Hey,” was all she said back, still eyeing Race and not appreciating the look on his face.

“Am I interrupting something here?” Spot said, raising his eyebrows as he noticed the look between the two.

“Nah, we was just talking about you actually,” Race said, turning his attention to Spot. If he wasn’t careful, he was about to get Rose in trouble.

“Yeah?” Spot raised his eyebrows and looked at her. “You telling him about how much you miss me when I ain’t around, Rosie?”

She smiled a little. He was teasing, which meant he wasn’t worried about her spilling any important information or nothing. “Nah, just telling Race about how you should just come live in Manhattan already if you’re gonna come down so often to see me.” She smirked at him.

Race looked between the two of them and rolled his eyes. “You make me sick, the both of you.”

Spot laughed at that and nudged Race’s leg with his foot. “You’re just jealous.”

“Ahh. And is there something to be jealous of?” Race eyed them both and smoked his cig.

Spot lit his own cigarette and stared Race down. “Not sure what you’re asking, Race.” Rose grinned to herself and kept smoking.

Race put his hands up in surrender. “Alright you two, whatever it is, I’m happy for you. Ain’t my place to tell you how to be happy.”

Rose laughed. “I’m gonna give you the benefit of the doubt on that one Race, and choose not to be insulted by your blatant disapproval that your friend’s girl’s a whore.”

Racetrack smirked. “I ain’t got an issue with that Rose. It’s Spot who don’t deserve you.” He didn't know how wrong he was, but then Rose figured there weren’t a lot of people who knew the real Spot the way she did. And Spot didn't want them to know. So she just shrugged and kept smoking.

-

“From now on, you girls are gonna be making at least fifty dollars a week for the house. That’s the rule.” Madam Florence stared them all down one by one, making sure they understood their places. “If you have a bad week, you got two weeks to make up the difference on top of your fifty. If you can’t make it up, you’re outta the house.”

Many of the girls started to protest, but Rose knew better. She’d had worse Madams. Nicer maybe, but worked her harder.

“I don’t wanna hear nothing outta any of you!” Florence shouted, quieting the girls. “I ain’t here to be your mother, and I ain’t here to look after you. You gotta do that yourself. I make sure you got a place to sleep, and work to make a living, and as far as I’m concerned, that’s a lot more than most would do for you. So you can stay here and work hard for me, or you can go risk sleeping on the streets if you want to, I ain’t gonna stop you.” She looked around at them all again. “You girls got that?”

They all nodded their affirmation. She pointed at Rose and said, “Gotta speak to you in private, missy.” Rose knew what it was about. Spot, of course.

Once the other girls had left, Madam paced in front of her as Rose sat quietly in a chair, her hands folded and her head down. “Look Rose, I ain’t got time for your troubles or your issues. You been slacking off since you was recovering, and I ain’t gonna stand for it anymore. Have your fun with Conlon, but don’t think he ain’t gonna keep paying me. Don’t care if the idiot thinks he loves you or something, you’re my employee and you ain’t gonna slack off just ‘cause Spot Conlon thinks he’s got a say in what you do.”

Rose nodded, keeping her head down. “And I better not hear he’s coming and staying all the time, alright? What you do in your own time, once you’re off work, that’s your business, but he ain’t gonna come here and take up the time of one of my girls if he ain’t gonna use it well.”

“Madam, Spot pays for his time with me, just like any of the other guys in here.”

Madam just pursed her lips at Rose and crossed her arms. “Yeah, and you know, I got gentlemen coming in wanting to see you sometimes, and I gotta tell them you’re with that Conlon boy, over and over. They’re willing to pay more than Conlon to get some time with you, and as far as I’m concerned, I get to tell you who to take to your bed. Is that clear, Rose?”

She nodded and still avoided looking at Madam. “Yes, Madam, I understand.”

“You make sure that boy of yours understands his place well and good too, you hear?”

She just nodded again, because what else was she supposed to say? Spot wasn’t going to like this a bit.

-

“So I had an idea,” Spot said, walking along the Manhattan riverside with Rose.

“Mm?”

“Well,” he started, feeling kind of nervous – which was a first – because he had a feeling she wasn’t gonna like this so much. “You know how you was having problems with your Madam at the house, and you ain’t got a lotta time to see me no more?”

Rose stopped and pursed her lips, looking at him. “Spot, I swear, if this is about me quitting the business again, I’m gonna lose it. We’ve had this conversation, and I was straight with you, I told you I ain’t gonna leave, and you have to deal with that or just go, right? We been over this.”

He held his hands up in defense. “Nah, it ain’t that, just hear me out darling.” She narrowed her eyes but let him continue. “I just... I don’t like that house you’re in and I don’t like your Madam, she don’t take good care of you.”

Rose’s brow creased. “She let me stay there for more than a week when I wasn’t even working Spot, I’d say that’s pretty generous compared to most.”

He sighed. “Then you don’t know most, Rose. You’re the merchandise, you should be treated like a queen. If you ain’t there, she don’t make money.”

He could see on her face that she was starting to see what he meant. “Look Rose, you ain’t just a common whore no more.”

She snorted. “Why, ‘cause of you?”

He outright laughed at that. “Not likely. ‘Cause of yourself. You got… charm, you know? And you got a lot of guys coming to see you at the house ‘cause it’s you, not for no other reason you know. If you left, I reckon they’d follow you.”

Rose frowned. “Left? Why would I leave? I don’t understand what you’re getting at Spot.”

He took a deep breath. “I want you to come work in Brooklyn. I mean, I got connections there, I could get you into a real nice house somewhere, where they’d look after you and you wouldn’t have to answer to nobody.”

Rose started walking down the riverside again and he fell into step beside her. “Spot, I dunno. I gotta lotta customers in Manhattan, and the boys at the Lodging House, and I ain’t been with Madam Florence all that long, I just dunno if it’d be a good idea for me to leave right now.”

“That's what I’m saying Rosie, that they’d all follow you in a heartbeat.” He paused to gather his thoughts. He had to say just the right words to convince her it was a good idea. “Look, I know this great Madam, right by the bridge, you’d be close by, you could practically walk to Tibby’s every day for lunch. But you’d be closer to me, and you’d be in a nice place, you’d get paid more.”

Rose’s eyes narrowed again. “This ain’t about how Florence don’t respect your authority no more, is it?”

Spot laughed. “I won’t pretend I like that one bit, but this ain’t about that. This is about keeping you safe, and healthy. I don’t like how she treated you when you was, you know, recovering. If it weren’t for Katherine, you’d’ve died and I’d’ve never even got a chance to save you neither.”

He shouldn’t’ve brought the girl up. “What about Katherine? I can’t leave her there alone with Florence! I’m her only friend in the stupid place.”

“C’mon, Katherine could get a job anywhere she wants. She’s only staying ‘cause of you. If you leave, she’ll find somewhere better. She’s pretty, refined, smart. Any house or Madam would jump at the chance to have Katherine.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Then why don’t you take Katherine with you to Brooklyn?”

He smirked and pulled her into his chest with a hand around her waist. “‘Cause I ain’t with Katherine.”

She smiled, but tried to hide it. “Oh? Is you with me then?”

He narrowed his eyes at her and smirked again. “Rosie, you’re pushing it.”

She shrugged. “If Katherine’s so special, why d’you need me for?”

“‘Cause she ain’t looking me in the eye right now, is she?”

“She ain’t here,” Rose said. Spot just leaned in and kissed her instead of protesting further.

“‘Cause she ain’t never looked me in the eye, and she ain’t never sassed me, like you.” He grinned at her and let her go, and they kept walking.

“You ever taken any girl out on a date before?” Rose asked after a minute of silence.

Spot looked thoughtful. “Nah, ain’t got time for girls.”

Rose laughed, loud and happy, and it shocked him. He’d never heard her laugh like that before. “Ain’t got time for girls? What do you call me?”

He rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling just a bit. “Rose, ain’t you got it yet?” He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you see you’re always the exception with me? Why you think I was always seeing whores all these years?”

She gave him a look as if to say ‘don’t shit me’. It was the first time in years anyone had been brave enough to look at him like that. He loved it. “You ain’t gonna convince me for a second you been seeing whores for more than a couple years at best, Conlon. What are you, 17?”

He chuckled to himself and remembered his first whore, back when he’d been a skinny runt of a fourteen year old. “Yeah, alright, it’s been a bit over a couple years. But my point stands, ey.”

She shook her head. It would’ve made him mad if it weren’t so cute. Goddamn this wilful woman. “I’m gonna get you to admit your age to me eventually you know.”

He shook his head right back. “Good luck with that, Rosie. Ain’t nobody alive knows how old I is.”

“That was true about me too, you know, till you forced it outta me.” She pursed her lips. “Anyhow, seeing whores ain’t worked out for you in the end, huh?”

He shrugged and reached over to hold her hand. It was the first time he’d ever done something so affectionate, so normal, but she looked up at him in surprise, and that was enough for him to want to do it all the damn time.

“I dunno, seems I’m doing pretty well for myself so far. What d’you think?” and he pulled her into his chest again and kissed her, except this time he kissed her like they were in private, like he shouldn’t have been doing out in public like this.

She pulled away after a minute. “I gotta stay at Florence’s another month. After that, we can talk about it again.”

He laughed and smirked. “If I’d known it was gonna be that easy, I’d’ve kissed you before.”

She rolled her eyes and shoved him in the shoulder. “I ain’t doing it for you.”

His eyebrows went up. “Oh?”

She shook her head again. “Nope. I’m doing it for me. And Katherine, ‘cause it’s about time she got outta that hell hole, and she ain’t about to leave if I’m there.”

“Either way.” He grinned and kissed her again. “M’getting my way, ain’t I?”

She rolled her eyes but let him kiss her. “I’d like to see what you’d do if you didn't get your way for once.”

Something flashed in his eyes. “You don’t wanna see that Rosie, believe me.”

She ignored the warning and just kept kissing him.

-

“Okay, I gotta ask you a question that’s been bothering me,” Rose said, lifting her head off Spot’s bare chest and propping herself up on an elbow.

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?” It was the first time they’d seen each other at the house in a couple weeks. Madam Florence had not been happy to see Spot around here, but Rose was tolerating it, knowing she’d be gone in a few short weeks.

“Well, you never went to no Brooklyn houses before, right? You always used to come all the way here to Manhattan. And I was just wondering what might’ve changed.” She wasn’t sure if she was allowed to ask this question, because she’d asked a bunch of times and it always just made him angry.

He lay there for a minute, his hands behind his head, thinking it looked like. Whether he should tell her, Rose guessed.

“It’s… complicated.” He pursed his lips at her. “How come you know that about me anyhow?”

This was a question she should’ve expected but didn't want to answer. “Uh, dunno, people just talked about it.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Here in Manhattan?”

“Uh, yeah.” That was a straight up lie.

He sat up real quick, and she flinched away, something she hadn’t done in a long time. He didn't reach out to touch her or nothing though.

“That's the first time you lied to me since the strike Rosie.” She should’ve seen that coming. “What’s going on?”

She wasn’t ready to tell him this yet. She wouldn’t ever be ready she thought. “Uh, it’s… I just... I worked in Brooklyn, for a while.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. Clearly, he could tell she wasn’t lying or nothing, but he couldn’t figure out how that could be true. Spot Conlon knew every street worker in Brooklyn; all the bootblacks, all the whores, every single one of them, and if they were under 18, he knew them all the better.

“You worked in Brooklyn.” It wasn’t a question, but he clearly wanted an answer anyway.

She nodded, but couldn’t look him back in the eye after that. She looked over his shoulder instead. “Yeah. For… you know, a couple years.”

“You worked in Brooklyn for a couple years, and I never saw you before in my life before showing up here in June.” He raised his eyebrows at her. He wanted an explanation, and he wanted it now.

She shrugged. “Yeah, I dunno, we just never ran into each other I guess. I mean, I knew who you were, but that was clear when we met.”

He pursed his lips again and looked over at the wall for a second, before looking back at her. “Yeah Rosie, but everyone in the city knows who I am. That don’t explain how I never knew you before.”

“God Spot, there’s a lotta street kids in Brooklyn, you think there’s a chance you might not’ve noticed me?”

Apparently she’d gone too far. He took her chin between his fingers and forced her to look at him. He was gentle with her, but he was stern too. “I know every face in my borough, and for most I know a name that goes with it, but I ain’t never seen you before you started working here. And you know it too, ‘cause you never saw me neither, not till that night after Portia left. So you tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t Spot,” she said, and to her horror, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes and getting ready to fall. Spot saw it too and let go of her face.

“Rosie, what is so bad you can’t tell me what’s going on?” He sounded worried now, and she hated that. He wasn’t supposed to get himself tangled up in this mess with her. The fact he was still in her life was bad enough. She should’ve put her foot down about all this nonsense ages ago. She wasn’t supposed to get attached to nobody. Just like Spot, she had to look after herself and not rely on nobody else.

But they’d found each other.

“Spot, I just... it’s too dangerous, I can’t tell you nothing. Please, _please_ just let it go. “

Something clicked in Spot’s eyes, Rose saw. “This is about your mother, looking for you, ain’t it? But you don’t want her to find you.”

Rose’s eyes darted to the door to make sure it was still shut tight. “Shh, please, we can’t talk about it, okay?”

“God Rosie, what’s your mother got on you that's so dangerous to talk about and all?”

Rose shook her head. “It ain’t her, okay? Please just stop talking about it.”

“Ahh,” he said, understanding dawning on him. “It’s that bastard of a step father who’s the problem, ain’t it?” Rose looked agonised at the mention of the guy. “Look, whatever it is dollface, I ain’t gonna let nothing happen to you.”

She took a deep breath and said quietly, “You ain’t got power over everyone you know? Some people don’t care who Spot Conlon is.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, people outside of New York.”

She looked down at the bedspread. “Please stop trying to figure it out, I ain’t gonna tell you nothing else, and you’re better off not knowing, to be honest.”

Spot let silence fall between them for a minute before saying, “Rose ain’t your real name, is it?”

Rose looked him right in the eye so he’d know she wasn’t lying about this. “Sure it is.”

He smirked and rolled his eyes. “It ain’t your first name then. Look, whatever’s going on, don’t you think maybe I could help you?”

She scoffed at him. She wasn’t trying to be disrespectful or nothing, but he didn't know what he was dealing with. “No Spot, I don’t think anyone can help me, ‘kay? Just leave it.”

“If you tell me what’s going on, I’ll tell you why I never went to the Brooklyn houses before.”

Rose rolled her eyes and smirked at him. “You’re gonna tell me anyhow.”

He grinned at her. “Fine. But I’m gonna get it outta you eventually, just know that.”

She smiled at him. “Good luck with that, Conlon.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Ain’t nobody alive knows who you really are, huh?”

She laughed. “Exactly. Now, tell me about the whorehouse thing.”

He rolled his eyes again and took her hand. “It ain’t interesting, you know. Just never wanted nobody to know about it ‘cause it’s personal.”

She nodded in understanding. “And you never wanna get too personal.”

“Yeah. It’s just... I didn't wanna risk something getting out about me. You know, with the Brooklyn girls, you never know if they’re looking to get something outta it. Information, or privileges or something. You know, in Brooklyn, where I’m in charge of everything, I got power to grant favours and stuff. And I ain’t interested in girls or whoever trying to use me for that. But I ain’t got that pull in Manhattan.” He shrugged.

“But if I come to Brooklyn with you, won’t you have the same problem?”

Spot laughed at her. “Rose, please. You already got me wrapped around your little finger, don’t matter whether you ever asked for it or not.”

She smiled at that. “Good to know.”

“Like you didn't know that already. I gave you half my savings to save your life ‘cause of some other guy’s problem.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Hey,” she said with a frown. “You don’t know it was some other guy’s problem. Could’ve been yours.”

He pursed his lips. “But what are the odds though, let’s be serious.”

“Uh.” She’d worked it all out a while ago, but she hadn’t ever wanted Spot to find out. “I dunno.”

He laid back down on the bed, his hands behind his head. “You do know, clearly. What’s going on with you today? That’s the second time you lied to me in as many minutes.”

She sighed and laid herself back down on his chest. “That was one of my first nights working here. You were one of the first guys to come see me.”

"So? Could've happened later, right?" He was confused, her hesitance a mystery to him.

"After that night, Florence made me start using something so I wouldn't end up pregnant." She kept avoiding his eye. "We'd just had a girl die from a bad procedure, like mine. Florence didn't want that happening to anyone else, so she told us we could use things to stop us getting pregnant, or we could go somewhere else."

He stopped breathing, like he was frozen. She lifted her head again to look at him. He was staring into blank space, stuck in the one position.

She bit her lip. “I’m sorry I didn't tell you, but… I didn't know how to say it. And you know, there’s a chance it wasn’t you.”

He looked over at her and sat up in slow motion. “Rosie, I was here all night that night. We were together all night. Did you… was there anyone… else? Before, or...”

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and shook her head. “A couple of the newsies, from the two nights before. But you was here so long that first night you came, I never got to see nobody else. You were the only one that day.”

Suddenly, the blank look on his face melted into a mask of agony. “It could’ve been mine? That baby, that _child_ , it was…”

She took his hand between hers. “Spot, it don’t even matter if it was. I would’ve got rid of it whatever the case. I told you it didn't matter before. I’m fifteen, I ain’t about to have a kid, no matter whose it is!”

“Oh my god.” He put a hand to his head. “I can’t believe you didn't tell me this Rosie. You owed me the truth on this, and all I got’s lies.”

“That’s not true!” she said. “I never lied to you! I told you I hoped it wasn’t yours. Which is true. ‘Cause of this! I knew you’d react this way! But I never said I didn't think it was.” He didn't say nothing for a minute, so she went on. “Look, what if I weren’t a whore? What if I’d’ve just been with only you, and you knew it was yours? It ain’t like you would’ve wanted the thing.”

He looked at her, but his eyes were still distant. “I dunno what I would’ve wanted Rose. And you didn't give me a chance to decide, did you?”

She pulled her hands from his. “‘Cause it ain’t your decision, especially seeing as we had no way to know for sure if it was yours or not, no matter how likely it might’ve been. It was my decision, and I made it, and I’m glad for it! And you helped me through it, you helped me live Spot, and that’s the important part. Can’t you focus on that?”

“I gotta… I gotta go,” he said, pulling away from her and starting to put his clothes back on. “I gotta think about all of this, okay? Just. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you soon, I’ll see you soon, but I gotta think about this first.”

And before she could say another word, he was out of there.


	9. There lies more peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited, but not so happily.

She wanted to give him space, sure, but it’d been a good few weeks now, and that month they’d talked about, it was up, and she was about ready to move on. Plus, there was Katherine to think of. She’d already found a new place, a real nice one, and she was eager to get on her way, but she wasn’t about to leave Rose to fend for herself with Florence, she’d made that much clear. She’d been offended when Rose had tried to make her leave the place.

But Spot was nowhere to be seen. So she had to do something. And she was _almost_ sorry she hadn’t been honest with him about the baby, so she reckoned she could fake it if she had to.

So she marched her way over to Brooklyn, because this was only going to be fixed if she saw him, and he wasn’t showing up at her doorstep. She couldn’t exactly let him be done with her, not after everything they’d been through, after all the promises he’d made her about some nice place in Brooklyn.

She hadn’t been to Brooklyn since she’d left six months ago, and she’d never imagined coming back till Spot had mentioned it, because there were memories here that she didn't want to relive, and other reasons to avoid the place. Regardless of it though, she knew where to find Spot; she’d lived here after all, and any street kid in Brooklyn knew exactly where to find Spot when you needed him.

She marched right onto his docks and kept her head held high, despite all the newsies eyeing her as she walked by them. She made it to Spot’s end of the dock and was stopped by a towering newsie obviously trying to intimidate her.

“What you looking for, sweetheart?”

She screwed up her face in disgust at him. “Spot. I need to talk to him, and I don’t care if he don’t wanna see me, he owes it to me, and I gotta talk to him. Where is he?”

The guy laughed in her face. “Ain’t you bold? Storming over here and demanding to see Spot like you own the place. Can’t imagine Spot’d like it too much. If he was here.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Could you just tell me where he is, I gotta talk to him.”

“He ain’t around dollface,” he said, stepping closer to her. “But I got a minute for you if you want.” He put a hand on her arm, and she pushed it off and stepped back away from him.

“Don’t call me dollface.” She didn't like hearing this guy using Spot’s term of endearment for her. “Just tell me where Spot is. I don’t think he’ll be too happy to find out you tried it on with me, when I find him.” She wasn’t sure if this was actually true, but she was hoping, in case she had to prove it.

The guy’s face turned serious and he took another step away from her. “You Rose?”

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. So Spot had been talking about her. At least to his seconds, assuming that’s who this guy was. “Yeah, I’m Rose. You gonna take me to Spot now?”

He looked unsure and glanced behind him like he was afraid of something. “Spot ain’t here, I was telling the truth.”

She sighed in frustration. “I don’t care where he is, I just wanna see him.”

“Good luck with that, he’s in the refuge.”

Rose’s heart rose into her throat. “God, really? What’d he do?”

“I dunno, got caught soaking some sucker a couple weeks ago.” He shrugged. “Look, we’re gonna try and break him out, but he’s in solitary, and we can’t get to him at the moment. I’m sure he’ll come see you when he’s out, alright? But you probably shouldn’t come around here till then.”

A couple weeks ago? That was why he hadn’t come to see her. Not because he was mad, but because he’d been locked up in the refuge. She felt instantly both better and much much worse. She hated to think about Spot locked up alone in that horrible place. Jack had told her about it once, and all the horrors that waited for the inmates there.

“He’s been in solitary the whole time he’s been there?”

Spot’s crony just nodded.

“I gotta go,” she said, turning and marching off right then. It was still morning, she had time before she had to be back at work.

-

She marched right over there, on a mission. She was going to see him today, and nobody was going to stop her. She’d spent more than an hour getting over here, and she wasn’t about to leave without seeing him first.

“I’m here to visit someone.”

The guard didn't even look up at her. “The inmates don’t see nobody.”

She sighed in frustration. “I came a long way, and I’d like to get what I came for, which is to see somebody.”

He glanced up at her briefly. “They’re at their trades right now, you can’t see nobody. Get outta here.”

She pursed her lips. “Is there something I could do to change your mind?”

“Not really,” the guy said. “Who you here to see anyway? I told you, they’re all out doing their labour for the day.”

“It’s a kid you’ve got in solitary. Spot Conlon. I’d _really_ like to see him.”

“Well, nobody sees the inmates except family, and definitely not when they’re in solitary, okay?”

“But I’m his sister!” It was the first lie that came to her, and the rest of her plan was clear. She turned on her seductive eyes and put a certain inflection in her voice. “You sure there ain’t nothing I can do to get a chance to see him?”

“Uhh… there might be something.”

She smirked. Easy does it.

-

Spot cracked his eyes open to look at the door when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Nobody ever came over this way of the place, except to give him food, and that was far less often than necessary, and they’d already fed him today. It couldn’t be food. Maybe he was in for another beating. That's what had happened last time they’d showed up unannounced.

He slowly sat up from his thin mat on the floor, cringing at the aches and bruises that protested all over his body. If it was another beating, he had to try and put up some kind of fight. Anything he had left in him.

He was so surprised at who was really at the door, he had to blink a couple times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming this up.

“Hey Spot.” Nah, that wasn’t a dream, that was her real honest-to-god voice. The guy behind her shut the door on the two of them, and he couldn’t get off his feet quick enough to make it to her.

He tried to kiss her, because it was all he wanted in that moment, but she buried her face in his shoulder instead, whispering, “I had to tell that guy I’m your sister, so you can’t kiss me where he can see.”

He nodded and held her. That made sense. But it felt good to have her in his arms. Nevertheless, he pulled her into the corner adjacent with the door. He knew that was the one place they couldn’t see him from the tiny window in the door. And then he did kiss her, and it was like nothing else. He’d almost forgotten how good Rose felt in his arms, kissing him, holding him, just being near him.

“How’re you here??” he said. “Why?”

She just buried her face in his chest. “I thought you were so mad. I thought you decided you didn't want me in Brooklyn, after finding out about… y'know. I… I couldn’t stand to end things like that though. I was so worried you never wanted to see me again.”

He tightened his grip around her at that. “God Rosie, no way. I was about ready to come talk to you just a couple days after all that stuff… but then I landed myself in this stupid place, and I didn't know how to let you know. Didn't want any of my boys to go see you, ‘cause… well…”

“You didn't want them paying for my business,” she said, pulling away a little so she could look at his face. He smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, exactly. But then I got chucked in here, when they found out who I was.” He sighed. “It’s been hell.”

“You feel thinner. You been eating?” He shrugged and she frowned. “You’ve got an awful lotta bruises. They been beating you?” He just shrugged again. “God Spot, you don’t gotta be brave with me, you know that.”

“I gotta be especially brave with you now, and you gotta be brave too.”

She pulled away to look into his eyes. “Me? Why do I gotta be brave?”

He took a deep breath and cringed at the pain in his ribs. Concern flitted over her features. “You gotta do something for me.”

“Are you okay Spot? I’m worried about you.” She looked at him with so much affection it made his heart hurt.

“Shh, I’m fine, you just gotta promise to do something for me.” He ran a hand through her curls, and they felt just as soft and comforting as usual.

“Spot, you know I’d do whatever for you.” And she was looking at him like she meant it.

“Okay, well I want you to get outta that damn house you’re in and move to Brooklyn, where I know you’ll be safe.”

Rose let her arms drop from around his waist, but she didn't step away, which he thought might be a good sign. “Spot, I can’t… move to Brooklyn when you’re not there. I… I’d rather stay close to the Manhattan boys, and Katherine, and... I just wouldn’t be happy in Brooklyn without you there too.”

He continued to play with her hair. “Rose, I… I wanna say that it’s to keep you safe and get you away from that goddamn Madam, but it’s… it’s actually more than that. I need somebody I can trust looking out for my boys. And... well, you’re the only person I trust.”

He knew he was asking a lot, but he didn't know what else to do anymore. He didn't see himself getting out of here anytime soon, which was scary and made him worry about his boys, especially the little ones.

“You gotta get my stuff on your way out,” he added. “The cane and my slingshot, but mostly the key. You gotta get the key. Otherwise some of my older boys, they won’t like you snooping around so much. But if they know you got my key, they’ll know I’m really still in charge.”

She nodded but still didn't say anything for a minute. “Spot, I… I dunno if I’m up for it. I’ve never… I never looked after no newsboys before, I dunno what to do.”

He held her at arm’s length. “You just gotta… just make sure they’re okay. Make sure they’re making enough to sleep at the Lodging House, and buy papes in the morning, and get some food. The older ones you don’t gotta worry about so much. Just try to keep them from fighting, if you can. It’s the young ones I’m worried about.”

She nodded with more conviction this time. “Right. Look after the little ones, and make sure the older boys ain’t fighting.”

He gave her a curt nod in return. “They should do what you say when they see you got the key.”

There was silence between them for a sec. “Spot, I–”

He didn't let her finish, he just leaned in and kissed her again, a real good kiss, one he’d remember for a while. “You should get going, you gotta find a way to get that stuff from the guard, and get back for work. Show the key to Lynch, he’ll help you out.”

“‘Kay. I don’t think it’s gonna be hard getting that stuff from the guard though, to be honest. Didn't take a lot to get him to let me in here.” She shrugged and grinned. “Didn't even have to sleep with the guy.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Good to know.” She laughed and then hugged him again, tight enough to hurt his ribs a little, but he wasn’t about to complain. “You gotta go Rosie. I’ll… I’ll see you soon?”

She pulled away and took a breath. “Yeah. I’ll come back, to let you know what’s going on in Brooklyn. I just know I’ll need your advice at some point.” She paused for a second, bit her lip. “I… Spot, I…”

He shook his head. “Hey, just... don’t, Rosie. I’ll seeya soon, okay?”

She nodded and gave him one last hug and kiss before disappearing out the door.

-

“Rose, I’m sorry, I tried to talk to her, convince her that you would never do anything like this, but she won’t listen to me.” Katherine greeted her at the door with those words.

“What? What’s going on Katherine?”

But Katherine was pushed out of the way and Madam Florence was grabbing Rose by her hair and dragging her into the middle of the lounge, where a lot of the girls were passing their time off. They all turned their attention to the drama unfolding before them now.

Rose cried out in pain at getting her hair pulled, but it didn't seem to bother Florence much. “Rose Sanger, you been sneaking around on me? You been making business for yourself elsewhere?”

Rose tried to loosen her hair from the woman’s grasp, but she wasn’t letting up. “No!” she said with a gasp. “Madam, I ain’t been working anywhere but here!”

“Liar!” the woman yelled, yanking Rose’s hair all the harder. Rose screamed again from the pain. “Someone saw you going over to that refuge on Randalls Island, I want the truth outta you, you little bitch!”

God, how did this woman have eyes everywhere? “I was visiting someone, a friend that I know there! I wasn’t working Madam, I promise!” Not that it was her business if Rose had been… which of course, she had. But not for money.

“I don’t believe you, and I’ve had enough of your shit. You can get outta here and never show your face again, as far as I’m concerned. You hear me?” She finally let go of Rose’s hair and Rose’s hands went to her head to make sure there was no damage done. “Get your stuff and get outta here. I want you gone by sundown.”

And she left Rose there on the floor with nothing else to do but leave.

-

Rose had planned to leave, sure, but she was gonna make arrangements first. She was gonna find a house she could go to, she was gonna get herself all ready to leave. She ain’t anticipated the possibility of having to spend a night on the streets.

Katherine helped her pack her stuff real quick, so she didn't have to get her hair pulled again and shoved out on the street. She wasn’t sure whether Spot’s key round her neck made her more scared or confident, but for now she had to focus on finding herself a place to spend the night. She wasn’t about to spend another night on the street, she vowed years ago never to do that again, and she planned to keep that promise to herself.

Katherine walked her to the lodging house where the girl newsies slept with other factory workers and girls with nowhere else to go, all the while talking her ear off with worry.

“You’re really going all the way to Brooklyn, without Spot? Are you gonna go tomorrow? And you’ll come back and visit, right?”

“Katherine, I’m gonna be fine. I’ll stay tonight at the lodging house, and then tomorrow I’ll go give Lynch a piece of my mind about how he’s been running things.” Rose hoped she was right about that.

“Wow,” Katherine said. “You think he’ll actually listen to you?”

Rose smirked and pulled the key out from between her breasts. “I got this, so yeah, he better if he don’t wanna get on Spot’s bad side.”

“Is that Spot’s key? Did he give it to you? I thought you said he never took the thing off!” Katherine’s eyes were wide, her mouth open in awe.

“Yeah, he don’t. And he gave it to me. So if Lynch’s got anything to say about it, he can deal with Spot when he gets back.” She was acting much more confident than she felt about the whole situation, considering she had nowhere to sleep and nowhere to go, but she knew one thing: she had to come through for Spot. He’d been there for her, and now she had to be there for his boys.

“What’s with you and Spot anyways? Are you like, sweethearts or something?”

It seemed like a grossly inadequate word for what they were. “Yeah, something like that.” _Sweethearts_. It seemed laughable after everything they’d been through.

“Well, this is the place,” Katherine said as they stood outside the run down brick building that the orphaned girls of the city called home. “I just gotta talk to my sister, but I’m sure it’ll be fine if you stay here for a couple nights or so.”

Once the arrangements had been made, Katherine’s younger sister Joyce showed Rose to a spare bed in their little bunk room. She put her suitcase of the few things she owned under the bed and her bag of personal belongings on the mattress before turning around to say goodbye to Katherine.

“How’m I s’posed to thank you for everything you done for me the past few months?” She felt like everything she could think of to express her gratitude would be grossly inadequate. “You done so much for me Katherine.”

“Don’t even worry about it. You’re like, the only friend I ever had, so that’s really thanks enough I reckon.”

Rose hugged her then, she couldn’t help it. How she’d got Katherine as a friend, she’d never know. “Thank you,” she said as they hugged. “Honestly, thank you.”

Katherine squeezed her tight and Rose could hear her crying a little. She pulled away, wiping her eyes and saying, “Please come visit, won’t you? Don’t forget about Manhattan. I know Brooklyn’s really home, but, well, you’ll be back to see me, won’t you?”

Rose smiled. “Couldn’t keep me away if you wanted to Kath. And you better come see me over there too. It ain’t that far.”

Katherine smiled too, wiping more tears away. “Okay, I’ll visit. Let me know soon where you’re settled.”

“‘Kay, as long as you promise you’ll move outta Florence’s tomorrow.”

Katherine laughed and said, “Of course!” and with another hug, the girls said goodbye.

Later, Rose lay in her bed and wondered if she could do what she’d told Katherine and Spot she was gonna do. She knew she was gonna have to try, she didn't have much of a choice now, but she sure as hell would be scared out of her mind while she did. Not that anybody was about to hear that from her.

-

Lynch wasn’t happy about her showing up again the next day. He’d seen her coming and met her halfway across the docks.

“Didn't I tell you not to come back here, _Rosie_?” He spat her nickname out like it was poison. She didn't like that he was using it at all. She stood her ground.

“Actually, I went to see Spot yesterday.”

Lynch scoffed at her and spit into the water. “Sure. Like you could. Nobody gets to see the kids in solitary. Nice try little lady.”

“Don’t call me little lady. And just ‘cause you ain’t smart enough to get in there don’t mean I ain’t.” She was scared, but she wasn’t going to let him know that, not a chance in hell.

“Oh please. What do you got that I don’t?”

“A few things actually, but particularly this.” She pulled Spot’s key from its place between her breasts and showed the thing to Lynch. Just as she’d expected, his mouth dropped open and he looked real scared all of the sudden.

“You ain’t gonna tell Spot about this, are you? I didn't mean to disrespect, I mean, I didn't know, I’m just a big idiot really, I didn't realise, I just wasn’t thinking, and I’m real sorry.”

She laughed, tried to put a scary edge into the sound like Spot could do. “You’re supposed to be the one I can trust, at least a little, so let's forget it for now. But you gotta help me.”

“Yeah sure, anything for Spot. What can I do?” He was eager to make up for his blunder, that was clear. The key said something around these parts, and all the sudden, she felt the weight of the responsibility Spot had given her. Brooklyn wasn’t easy to live in, much less look after. Her respect for Spot grew just a little bit, taking in everything she’d have to do for who knew how long.

“Well it don’t look like he’s getting outta solitary for a while, so I’m in charge. You got that?”

“Yes sir. I mean ma’am.” He looked like he might salute her for a second.

“You can just call me Rose, ‘kay?” he nodded. “Right. Next thing is, you gotta be my eyes and ears with the Newsies. I gotta know what’s going on, who’s fighting who, what kids ain’t eating, which ones are sleeping on the streets sometimes, all of it.”

“Yeah, alright, that makes sense, it’s the kinda stuff Spot always looked out for.” So far, the key was doing its job in keeping Lynch’s loyalty. But he was just one guy.

“Well, you gotta help me keep all that in order. I don’t know most of the newsies, and I’ll have to get to know them soon if I’m gonna be able to help them, and you gotta help too. Keep the older boys from fighting, Spot says, and the younger ones eating and sleeping indoors.” It sounded easy when you said it like that, but as Rose began to imagine all the kids’ faces, she understood a little better the task they had ahead of them, what Spot’d been doing more or less alone for months now.

“Right. And you’re gonna do all that from Manhattan?” He wasn’t questioning her authority this time, the guy just wanted to know. And she figured if he was the only one Spot wanted her to trust, then she had to trust him with everything.

“Well, nah. That’s something I need your help with too.” She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and swallowed nervously. She didn't know if she could trust Lynch or not yet.

“Yeah, course, anything. You’re in charge,” he said, shrugging.

“Well Spot and me, we had plans for me to move here to Brooklyn, but then he got taken and I got… threw outta my old house in Manhattan. So I need a house here, where I can work and look after the borough.” She was putting her life in his hands, and he didn’t even know it. “Spot said something about a nice place close to the bridge so it’d be a easy walk back to Manhattan if I needed to go. Any ideas what place he might’ve been talking about?”

“Yeah, course, that's Theo’s place, that's where we all go.”

Theo? Spot had wanted Rose to work at a brothel run by a man? Rose didn't like the sound of it at all. “It’s run by a man? That doesn’t sound like the place Spot was talking about. I could’ve swore he said something about a madam.”

Lynch let out a big guffaw and said, “Naww, Theo’s just short for Theodosia, she ain’t no man. She used to run the girls’ lodging house at the place, when her husband died and she got his buildings, but she had to move that to a bigger place ‘cause of all the new factories and sweatshops they been putting in. She heard how good all the ladies running the brothels was doing so she decided to do that.”

“Oh.” So it was a woman. Who owned a bunch of property around the place it sounded like. “Spot said it was a real nice place, how do all you newsies afford it?”

Lynch grinned, the kind of grin that said more than usual. “Theo likes us newsies. She gives us a bit of a discount, you know, so long as we promise to keep the streets around her place free of any thieves and kids fighting and all that.”

“That’s nice of her,” Rose answered, thinking about everything she was getting herself into again.

“Don’t worry, you’ll like her.” There was more to it than that, but she couldn't tell Lynch that. She hadn't even told Spot. "Come on, it's just round the corner."


	10. Be but sworn my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing each other and suffering for it.

Lynch and Spot were right, Rose did like Theo and she liked it at the house. The idea of moving back to Brooklyn had been hard at first, because all she could remember was the horrible places she’d worked before, not to mention the fear of discovery. But everything at Theo’s was so easy.

Theo gave the girls clothes, rooms and beds, money for food, and regular doctor's visits to make sure everything was okay and no accidental pregnancies. All that meant Rose was free to save most of the money she was earning herself. On top of all that, Theo closed the house during the day and encouraged the girls to go out and have fun, or else sell papes or work at other jobs. For the younger girls (none younger than 16, that was a hard and fast rule to Theo, so Rose kept pretending she was 17, though she'd turned 16 since Spot'd been arrested), she insisted they stay in for school lessons for at least three hours on weekdays. Rose didn't mind, she was good at reading and writing, so only the math bit was hard, and before long, she’d got the hang of it.

During the afternoons, Rose would walk by the docks and watch the boys, sometimes stopping to talk to them or ask their names. Lynch was usually around for a bit before he had to sell the afternoon edition, and the two would talk, so he could tell her about anything that might’ve happened with the newsies. Things were going much better than Rose had expected.

But she missed Spot. It was the one thing she hadn’t factored into all this. Moving to Brooklyn was supposed to be about being with Spot, being closer, seeing him more, but he wasn’t here. Rose had underestimated how much he’d wriggled himself into her life, so much so that nothing felt quite right without him around.

It had been over a month since she'd seen him, and despite how good things seemed, Rose still felt lost without him. She had to go see Spot.

-

It was a different guard this time. She’d offered him money first, she’d saved enough to spare a bit, but he'd just laughed at her. How dare she bribe a public official, he’d scoffed. So she offered the only other thing she had. He accepted with relish.

By the time he let her into see Spot, she was tired and hurting and she wanted to scour the man off her body, things she hadn't felt in years. She tried to hold back tears as he shoved her through the door.

-

When Spot heard the footsteps, he tried to stand, managed to get himself to his hands and knees, but he wasn’t sure he could do much more than that. The new guard had been in every day this week to deliver a beating that left Spot bleeding and, more often than not, knocked out on the cold concrete.

The door creaked open, and he lifted one hand from the floor, mustering all his strength to lunge at the guy, but as he lifted his face to judge the man’s mood, he saw not an angry prison guard ready to beat the shit out of him, but the one person he’d been dreaming about seeing and holding every day since he’d last seen her.

He saw the guard shove her through the door and lock it behind her, and somehow he pooled his strength enough to climb to his feet and catch her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and started to cry. He had to admit, he hadn’t been expecting that, considering he was the one in jail. Not to mention, Rose had never been much of a cryer, so something terrible must’ve happened.

“Rose.” He took in her smell, the feel of her in his arms, took stock of how she felt, how she looked, everything he could see or feel of her from this position, to commit it to memory till the next time he saw her. Then he turned his attention to the problem at hand.

“Rose, look at me. What’s wrong? What happened?” His voice was hoarse from disuse. There was no one to talk to in solitary, except himself.

She tried to take a deep breath through her sobs, gasping and pulling away from his chest to wipe at her eyes. “I’m so sorry Spot, I didn't mean to come in here and cry all over you, I actually came to see how you’re doing.”

Trust her to apologise in the middle of a crying fit. He held her shoulders as she kept wiping at her face, and said, “S’okay, it’s fine, I’m just so glad to see you and feel you.” He ran his hands down her arms. “Are you okay?”

She took another deep breath and said, “I-I think so,” and finally moved her hands away from her face so he could get a real nice look at it and commit it to memory again.

Instead, he gasped and his hand flew to her left eye, tracing the air over a big bloody gash. “What happened?” He grabbed her shoulders again and held her fully at arm's length, surveying her whole form now for more damage.

“I-I… it’s nothing, I’m fine. I’ll be fine. H-how are you? You look skinny, have they been feeding you at all?” Rose looked worried, but Spot was preoccupied with whatever had happened to her.

“Rosie, what happened to you? Was it that bastard warden? ‘Cause I’ll kill him if he laid so much as a hand on you.” Spot could see immediately by her expression that he’d hit the nail on the head. The anger must’ve shown on his face.

She put her soft hands on his chest, both of which he noticed were bloody and cut up. “No Spot, please, don’t do anything, he’s obviously treating you bad enough. You’re in bad shape.” She put her arm around him and led him to the small bunk in the corner. “You gotta sit down, you look like you’re about to fall over.”

Sitting down might’ve been a good idea, come to think of it. He wasn’t feeling too crash hot, but he’d fight back a little harder the next time he got beat, and pay the bastard back later.

As they sat, Spot said tiredly, “What’d he do Rosie?”

She helped him lay down on the bunk and curled up against his chest as he slung an arm around her. This felt nice, normal. Like heaven. “Well, I tried to offer him money, but he didn't want it, he wanted something else. And he uh, he threw me around a bit, that’s all.”

Spot’s arm around her tightened. That bastard was going to pay alright. “You okay? Did he hurt you bad? You in pain?”

He heard her sniff and saw her wipe her eyes. “M’fine Spot. Don’t worry about it. Tell me how you been. I been worried about you.”

He shrugged, still holding her in his arms, immersing himself in the smell of her hair. “I been alright. Hungry, tired, lonely. How’s Brooklyn?”

“M’sorry you been stuck in here, it’s awful. They really should let you out soon, it ain’t fair of them to keep you in here all the time, not feeding you properly and beating on you.”

“Eh.” He didn't want to worry her. “It ain’t so bad really. And I reckon they might let me outta this stupid room in a week or so.”

“Then your boys can come break you out, maybe.”

“Yeah.” He didn’t trust he’d be that lucky this time, but anything to make Rosie feel better. God, he was gonna kick that warden’s ass. “How’s my borough?”

“It’s Brooklyn,” she said, turning her face into his chest. He stroked her hair, despite the pain the minor movement brought to him. “Your boys seem good. They don’t like when I interfere, so I try to go through Lynch as much as possible.”

Spot narrowed his eyes. “You got my key. S’far as I’m concerned, they should do anything you say.”

“They don’t know me Spot. They ain’t got no reason to trust me.” She stroked his chest softly. “It’s okay. They don’t gotta respect me, they just gotta stay safe till you get back to them.”

Spot took a deep painful breath. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Says the man who saved my life outta his own pocket.” She leaned up and kissed the underside of his jaw.

“You’re an angel. I said I’d be there for you, but I failed you. And you still do what I ask.” He tightened his arm around her shoulders. He couldn’t bear the thought of her leaving in a few short minutes.

“I’d do anything for you,” she whispered into the dark. Despite her refutations, he knew he didn’t deserve her in his life and he couldn’t figure out how he had her now. It was nothing short of a miracle in his eyes.

“Are you… doing okay Rosie?”

She sniffed. “I miss you.”

He sighed and shut his eyes, relishing the feel of her in his arms. He could almost imagine they were back at her old house in Manhattan, just the two of them, lying there enjoying each other’s company and waiting till he had to get up to sell the morning edition.

“I miss you too Rosie. You got no idea.” She was the only thing keeping him sane while he was locked up in this small dark cell, no one to talk to, no one to touch, except when the guards and the warden would use him as a punching bag. Maybe Rose Sanger, or whatever the hell her name was, was the only person in the world who cared two bits about Spot Conlon. But he’d take it, over everyone else.

He wasn’t sure when he’d stopped doubting her, when he’d stopped trying to pull away, but he couldn’t deny it now. Rosie was all he cared for in the world, all he wanted out of life. If he could have her, he’d die happy.

The door to his cell banged open and the warden came stomping in. Before Spot could muster the energy to so much as sit upright, the warden had ripped Rose out of the small cot and yanked her out the door by her arm. Spot could see it was hurting her, but she was trying to be brave, for him he assumed.

He struggled to sit up. “Get your fucking hands off her.”

The warden sneered at him. “I’ll put my hands wherever the fuck I want, Conlon.” He let go of Rose’s arm and yanked her head up by her hair so she was looking at Spot. “Say goodbye dollface. It’ll be a while till you see your precious boyfriend again.”

The warden began to swing the door shut as Spot attempted to get up from the cot to do something, anything. Rose stared at him, silent tears streaming down her face.

“Spot, I–”

The door slammed shut in his face before he heard the rest of her words. He collapsed to the concrete, all his fight gone. He was going to kill that bastard of a warden if it was the last thing he did.

-

_love you_

The words echoed over and over again in her head the entire walk back to Brooklyn. The last thing she wanted was anyone asking her how she’d got the gash on her cheek, but she was too preoccupied worrying about Spot to spend any time fixing herself up.

She kept asking herself how she’d gotten into this situation. Moving to Manhattan, a strike and one botched abortion and here she was, Spot Conlon’s girl, sitting around waiting for him to get out of the refuge. Despite the key hanging round her neck, she felt helpless. Things were over her head. Her trip to see him had confirmed that. And she doubted that warden would let her see him again anytime soon, even if she had the stomach for it a second time.

But the one thing she couldn’t deny was that those words, no matter how many times they flitted through her thoughts, rang completely true with her. She didn’t know if there was another soul in the world she’d say those words to, but they were the truth this time, somehow.

Rose loved Spot Conlon.

Maybe it didn’t change much, but Rose felt like a different person from the girl Spot had met in that brothel back in June. She’d started to feel like things might actually be okay. Of course then Spot had been sent to the refuge. She just hoped he’d be back soon. And then maybe it’d be time to come clean.

If she couldn’t trust Spot Conlon, she couldn’t trust a soul in the world.

-

For months Spot rotted in solitary. He was going crazy with only his own thoughts as company, and the daily beatings from that bastard of a warden. He’d managed a few good shots, figured he might’ve given the guy a few good bruises. It was the least that dirt deserved after what he’d done to Rosie.

It was a miracle that after everything, Spot was still alive. He chalked it up to his sheer force of will to see his girl again, somewhere safe and sound where they could have a proper conversation. Where he could hold her as long as he liked, and neither of them would be hurting anymore. She was the sole thought that drove him forward each day, the motivation to continue drinking the sludge water and eating the mouldy bread they were feeding him to keep him alive. He’d’ve let himself starve months ago if it weren’t for Rosie.

He still couldn’t believe most days that he’d let himself get so wrapped up with someone like Rose. He’d seen his fair share of whores the past couple years, but Rose had been something else from the start, something special. She made him feel like nothing else. Spot hadn’t been sure he could still feel anything, but now he was…

What? In love? Was he in love with her? He’d never said it in so many words. But what other reason would he have for all this? Why would he have put his borough at risk for the sake of a girl he hardly knew?

Except that wasn’t true. He knew Rose, every part of her. He knew her and he loved her. Whatever it was she was hiding from him was insignificant. He had secrets too. But he’d gladly share them with her if it meant just one more moment having her in his arms, feeling her against him, her long hair brushing against his chest, her mouth laying feather light kisses against every inch of his skin she could reach.

Fuck him to Santa Fe and back, Spot Conlon loved a goddamn whore, and he didn’t even have the decency to be ashamed of himself for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more very short chapter after this, more of an epilogue. I’ve sort of started working on a sequel, so if people want to see it, definitely let me know, as otherwise I won’t post it till it’s a little more developed. See you all on the flip side.


	11. Leave me to my grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot's not so happily ever after.

The first thing he was going to do was show up on Theo’s doorstep. He’d been thinking about this moment for months. It had kept him alive. He’d saunter in like he owned the place, he’d give Theo a smirk, she’d point out which door was Rose’s, and he’d waltz on up those steps and barely stop to knock on her door.

It didn’t matter that it was the middle of the night. She usually worked all night anyway, she’d be up. And she’d want to see him regardless. He knew she would. It'd been over three months since he’d so much as seen her face, and despite the bone deep aching and protesting of his body, there were other things he missed enough that he wanted to get right to reacquainting himself with her in every way possible.

He walked in with a smirk. He gave Theo a nod.

“I’m here to see Rose.” The smirk didn’t slip from his face till Theo gave a drawn out sigh. “Just tell me where I can find her. If she ain’t here now Theo, s’fine, but I gotta see her, just tell me where she is.”

Theo just looked at him sadly for another moment. She came round her counter and stood toe to toe with him. “I’m sorry Conlon.”

“Sorry? What the hell’ve you gotta be sorry about? Where’s Rose?” There was a blooming bud of panic in his chest; he could feel its petals slowly expanding, spreading a hot feeling through him as they grew.

“We ain’t seen Rose in near two months.”

 _Two months_. “Where’d she go? Back across the bridge or something?”

“Wish it was that simple.” Theo was avoiding looking him in the eye, which was a bad sign.

“Theo. Tell me.”

“A man came in.” She took a peek at him and looked away again. He imagined the anger was plain on his face. “She seemed to know him. George something. He dragged her off. She didn't wanna go and we tried to stop him, but he said he was her legal guardian, and he’d call the bulls on the place if we didn’t let him leave with her.”

Spot lashed out with his fist and hit the stair bannister. It creaked. “How could you let this happen?”

“There was nothing we could’ve done Spot. Let it go. Let her go. You can’t do nothing for her now.”

“Bullshit I can’t. Watch me.” He struck the bannister again and stormed out of there. He had no clue what his next move would be, but he knew one thing.

He never should've asked Rose to come back to Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end fam. There’s more to this story if people want to hear it, but I’ve barely started the sequel, so unless people are really keen, I won’t post it till it’s closer to being done, which could be a long time from now.
> 
> Anyway, I would love to hear people’s thoughts and reactions to this little story of mine. I put so much time and research into this baby, so I figured better to post it and have even just a handful of people see it than for it to sit on my drive and never see the light of day.
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed this journey with Rose and Spot.


End file.
